A Dark Past with a Bright Future
by KATastrofic
Summary: Arme met Lass when they were young. But one day, Lass disappeared. When Arme found out that it was Kaze'Aaze's doing, she decided to join the Chase and save her friend. Or maybe, someone more than her friend...
1. The Beginning

KAT:WHOO!!! another LxA fic! Yeah, the title is a bit...off though...XD

Ronan:Hehe...i guess i'll be the one to say the disclaimer. ^_^

Disclaimer(Ronan's voice): KAT does not own the game, but she owns the story, thank you very much! ^_^

* * *

A purple haired child roamed the forest one cold and silent night.

"I wonder could it be," she whispered. She shivered as a cold breeze passed by. She was brave enough to search through the darkest parts of the forest, despite how scary it looks. Little did she know; that she was being watched by a boy from a tree. He jumped down as he saw the little girl shiver from another breeze.

"Is this yours?" he asked, breaking the silence. The little girl turned around, only to find the boy, holding the book she was searching for the whole day.

"Yes! Yes it is!" she said. The boy stared at her face, her hands, and her feet. She was cold all over, her skin was pale, her hands were trembling, he never thinks twice to hand her his scarf. He earned a gasp after doing so.

"B- but why, don't you feel cold?" she asks. He handed her the book she searched for and said, "I don't…"

Before she could say a word, the boy was gone. She was happy, that she found her book. But, she didn't ask for a scarf in return. Returning it might be her mission.

-Next Day-

"Good Morning Arme," Sieghart said, earning a smile from his little sister. "Good Morning," she greeted. "Umm…big brother, may I stroll around the forest again? Please?" se suddenly pleaded, earning a surprised look from her brother. "…Sure...But, don't get lost again like last night, "he said. "But, eat your breakfast first before going," he added.

"Okay!" Arme said, sitting on her usual seat. When breakfast was ready, she forced herself to eat her vegetables and washed her plate. "I'm done! May I go now?" she asked. When she received a nod, she ran in her room and snatched the scarf from her bed and ran to the forest, hoping to see the boy again.

-Forest-

The silver head boy was meditating under the shade of his favorite tree. He suddenly heard footsteps from behind and was ready to attack the 'intruder' when suddenly he heard a familiar voice say, "Hey," he opened an eye lazily and was surprised to see the same girl from last night, holding his scarf. 'She looks different,' he thought. Indeed he was correct, her cheeks were rosy, and she wasn't cold anymore. He felt happy for her.

"I'm returning your scarf," she said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Why?" he asked, earning a pout from her.

"I don't meet and forget people who help me. "She said. "By the way, my name is Arme, what's yours?" she asked. He hesitated for a while.

"…Lass…my name is Lass," he said. He earned a smile from Arme.

"Let's be friends, Lass" she said. He just smiled and said, "Sure." Day-by-Day, Arme visited Lass, they enjoyed each other's company. Until one day, Lass was not found. He was lost in the dark. And Arme wishes to save him from the dark mistress' clutches. And this is where the Chase begins…

* * *

Arme: Uhh...Where exactly did Lass go?

KAT: ^_^ Russia

Arme:O_o really?

KAT:He's visiting an old friend there, I think Kai was the name. (I don't own Beyblade too ^_^)

Arme: In other words...You exaggerated the visit into a story?

KAT: Yup.

Arme:...-_-" Knew it.

Lass and Kai: Read and Review...


	2. Reunion?

KAT: Yay! Chapter 2!

Arme: You should've labelled it: KAT's exaggerated story part 2

KAT: *sweatdrop* Ahem, Ryan will be the one to say the disclaimer.

Ryan: Yay!

Disclaimer(Ryan's voice): KAT doesn't own grand chase but she owns the plot. Remember, her stories are nature friendly! ^^

* * *

-Arme's P.O.V-

_Here we are…in Kaze' Aaze's castle…I hope that high mage Elena was true to her word. I must find him…I must free him from Kaze'Aaze…_

-Normal P.O.V-

"Here it is…the last door…" Ronan said. Arme held her staff tightly, trying to control her feelings.  
Elesis gave Lire a nod and pushed the door open. Ronan scanned the area. "This room's empty," he said.  
Elesis crossed her arms and said, "We can see that." Ryan examined the room along with Arme and Jin. And Sieghart was…taking a nap somewhere…

Arme heard footsteps from behind. "Look out!" she yelled, pushing the two guys away. She managed to create a shield and protect herself from the attack. As the dust disappeared, one face made her heart skip a beat. "Lass…" she murmured. Yes, it was him. Though his eyes were blank and merciless, and his body was physically and mentally worn-out.

Arme took a step forward and couldn't help but call out to him. "Lass it's me! Arme! Don't you remember?" she asked. Lass said nothing and proceeded on attacking his foes. Arme shook her head. _No time to get distracted Arme…must focus! I must focus!_

She forced herself to fight, in order to free him from Kaze' Aaze. And there sat Lass, panting and wounded badly. "I was wrong for using this weak boy's body to fight you." After saying so, Lass' body crashed down like a still doll without its controller. Arme ran towards Lass and started healing him, but a thought entered her mind. _What if she's ready control him after I heal him….I can't let that happen…Never!_ She stood up, anger taking all over.

"How dare you…how dare you take control of his mind! Free him! NOW!" she yelled. Elesis and the others are quite surprised at her. "Arme…okay! Everyone hit Kaze' Aaze with our strongest attack!" Elesis yelled with a grin. All of their efforts came to a point where Kaze' Aaze was wounded badly. The others were tired, and so was Arme.

"Take this! FIRESTORM!!!" she shouted, hoping that it will be enough to silence the dark mistress. And hopefully, it did, and Kaze'Aaze was defeated. Arme walked towards Lass. She gathered what's left of her magic to heal him.

"You're safe, Lass," she said. Lass' eyes slowly opened. "Arme? Is that you?" he asked, sitting up in the process.

"Yes…it's me…I'm glad…you still…remember…me…" she said, fainting on him after saying those words.

"Arme! Arme!" the silver called, catching everyone's attention.

"Don't worry, she's just exhausted after using all of her energy while fighting Kaze'Aaze," Ronan said. Lass stared at him. "You…Who are you?!" he asked, addressing all of them besides the mage he was holding in his arms.

"Well, it's pretty troublesome for us to introduce ourselves one-by-one, so, for short, we're the Grand Chase!" Jin said. Lass paid them no heed and were looking for an exit. He gradually looked at the ceiling. Seeing as there was an opening, he carried Arme like a bride and jumped up.

"What the-?! Is he crazy?!" Elesis exclaimed. Lire looked for the raven-haired gladiator with a stone in hand. As she found him, she threw the rock at him, waking him up from his untimely nap.

"Wake up Sieghart!"she yelled. "What? I was sleeping!" the gladiator yelled back. "And _we_ thought that _you_ cared for Arme," the blonde elf sighed. Sieghart's eyes widened.

"Why? What happened to Arme?" he asked. Elesis took him by the collar and yelled, "What if I said she was kidnapped?!" Dark aura surrounded the gladiator. "Which way did they go…?" he asked. Elesis let go of his collar as she saw his eyes filled with malice.

"They went up," Ryan said. Sieghart smirked and a blink of an eye, he was gone…"Remind me never to bully Arme again," Elesis said. Lire sighed.

"C'mon! Let's look for 'em too!" Ryan said.

"Ryan's right guys," Ronan said. All of them ran out the castle, hoping that Sieghart wasn't _that_ far.

* * *

Sieghart: When I see Arme's kidnapper i'll-!

KAT: Shh~! I'm typing here! Go look for Arme somewhere else!

Sieghart:Oh, okay then. -_-"

KAT:*pulls out receiver* Alright, coast is Sieghart-free *smirks*

Lass(receiver): Good...

KAT: Read and Review!


	3. Hideout

KAT: CHAPTER 3!!!

Arme: Yay! she uploaded her exaggerated story's part 3 -_-"

KAT: meanie. *pouts* nevermind, you're Lass' property anyway.

Arme: O////O Property?!

KAT:*pushes Lire to say the Disclaimer*

Disclaimer(Lires voice): KAT does not own Grand Chase, but Lass owns Arme. = w = (FYI: Lire's has a script XD)

* * *

Lass placed Arme on the bed. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and thought about the crimes the dark mistress made him do. He looked at the mage and caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," he whispered. Arme held his hand and slowly opened her eyes. "You're hand…doesn't feel cold anymore…"she said with a gentle smile. He blushed then looked away.

"I noticed that you cut your hair," he said, trying to change the subject. She sat up in the process. "Yeah, a monster was eating my hair; so, I cut it short to escape," she said, holding a strand of her hair.

"There you are!" a familiar raven-haired man yelled, busting in. "Sieghart!" Arme called. Lass glared at the said man. "Stay away from my sister!" Sieghart yelled, as he slashed away. Lass on the other hand evaded each attack.

"Arme's brother?" he whispered. A drawing of a gorilla-like man flashed in his mind, then he started snickering.

"What are you laughing about?" Sieghart asked, his aura getting scarier by the second. Lass burst out laughing.

"Y-you're Arme's brother? The man who looks like a gorilla? I can see the resemblance!" Lass said. Arme remembered her drawing of Sieghart. "Wait! Lass! Don't tell me you still-?" she didn't dare finishing her sentence.

"Of course," he said, pulling out a piece of paper and threw it at Sieghart. Sieghart, curious and all, opened the said piece of paper, only to see a silver eyed gorilla with spiky hair.

"…Who drew this?" he asked. Arme gulped and slowly raised her hand. "Come here or a sec," he said. Arme gingerly walked towards her adoptive big brother. A few seconds later, she found herself being hugged by him, his aura disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"How nice of you to draw me in a gorilla mascot~!" he said rubbing his cheek against hers. His moment stopped and he looked at Lass. "You… you're the vessel of Kaze 'Aaze," he said.

"…" he said nothing.

"I know I have done a lot of destruction," he said.

"There's a way to atone for your sins," Arme said. Sieghart and Lass looked at the purple-haired mage. "You can join the Chase, and help us stop Kaze 'Aaze' evil plans," she continued. Sieghart just sighed and scratched his cheek.

"Arme… I don't think I can -," the thief was cut off by Sieghart's booming voice.

"Hey! Don't just say no to an offer without knowing what the offer is, kid. Or are you telling me you're afraid of monsters," Sieghart taunted.

"Why would _I _be afraid of monsters? I have protected Arme from dangerous ones," Lass retorted.

"Heh… So… Are you willing to join the Chase?" Sieghart asked. "Besides, I'm sure _you_ want to prove me wrong," he added.

"I _will_ prove you wrong," Lass said.

Jin came busting through the door. "Arme we're here to – Oh, did I come at the wrong time?" Jin asked Ronan.

"Yup, you were supposed to do that, minutes ago!" Elesis yelled.

Lire sighed. "Anyway, there are trials before you can join. Follow us," and Lass pulled Arme close and dashed away, leaving the others staring after them, their eyes as wide as saucers – except that is, for Sieghart.

Ryan snapped out of his daze and shouted. "Hey! Come back 'ere!"(A/N:Ryan's expression: -_-")

Sieghart chuckled lightly. "Let's go. He's pretty harmless if you ask me." As they dashed towards Serdin, they found a lot of unconscious orcs along the way.

"So much for harmless," Ronan sighed. Sieghart sweatdropped.

* * *

KAT: wheeeeeeeeeeeee XD

Ronan: You look happy.

KAT: I AM!!!

Elesis: Can we eat Harpy Queen for lunch?

KAT:Sure...*grins evilly at Harpy Queen from below*

Harpy Queen: *gulps*

Lire: Read and Review ^_^V


	4. Swift Trial

KAT: O_o well this chapter is...kinda short.

Arme: Who cares how long it is! A chapter is a chapter! This story must go on!

KAT: You sound like Sharpay...-_-"

Arme: I do?

KAT:Yeah.

Arme: -_-" Oh...nevermind.

Disclaimer(Elesis' voice): Yeah, well. KAT doesn't own Grand Chase but she owns the plot blah, blah, blah enjoy.

KAT:*sweatdrop* This is one weird disclaimer...

Elesis: I know = w =

* * *

-Lass and Arme's P.O.V-

"Which way's the Castle?" the thief asked.

"Umm…that way! The one with the huge gem!" she replied. He nodded and jumped higher than before.

-Serdin Castle-

"Your highness, the Grand Chase reported that Kaze 'Aaze's vessel kidnapped Arme," the Knight Master said.

"Arme? Why her?" the Queen of Serdin asked.

"We don't know. But Sieghart said that Kaze 'Aaze no longer has control over the boy," the Knight Master replied.

"Well then, we must send out some rescue t-," the queen stopped as she heard glass breaking.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" the Knight Master unsheathed her sword.

"Are you alright?" a boy whispered.  
"Yeah, but did you _have_ to crash through the window?" a girl asked.

"Who are you?" the queen asked.

"That voice…Y-your Highness?!" a certain purple haired mage revealed herself.

"Arme? Who's that boy?" the queen asked.

"Well, Lass _was_ the vessel Kaze 'Aaze… b-but he doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore! Honest!"Arme interjected. Lass bowed and stood on one knee.

"Your highness, I am here to ask for your forgiveness and would like to atone for my sins, " he looked up. "I am here to join the Chase," he added. The queen was surprised, then smiled afterwards.

"Very well, Knight Master, take him to he trial dungeons," the queen said. The Knight Master nodded, then sheathed her sword.

"Make haste, I shall take you to the Trial Forest now," the Knight Master said. Lass followed the said Knight Master.

"Lass!" the thief stopped to look at the mage. "Good luck…,"she said, hugging him by surprise and immediately took 2 paces back. Lass hid his face, hiding his blushing cheeks at the same time."I will…" he said. The queen smiled, seeing as her little mage grew up.

* * *

KAT: well, since this chapter is short, let's make it a bit longer using the blooper!

Ryan: Yay! Blooper!

KAT: *coughs* Any ideas for a blooper? 'Cause I've got nothing...-_-"

Ryan:...I thought YOU had an idea.

KAT: I don't = w =

Ryan:*falls anime style*

Arme: *siren* Did someone faint?

KAT: Uhh...Yes?

Arme: Come here! We've got a fainter!

Ryan: O_O I didn't faint!

KAT:He's delirious! XD

Arme:Ma'am we'll do our best to save him.

Lire:*looks at the scene before her* *sweat drop* Uhh...Read and Review?

Ronan: *whisper* Lire...didn't KAT know that what she was doing was considered as a blooper?

Lire:*whisper* I don't know! Just role with it! :D


	5. What!

KAT: O_O ....

Arme: What? What's wrong?

KAT: I just noticed...This is the longest chapter in this story.

Arme:You were silent because of that?

KAT:*nods*

Arme:*sigh* I'll do the disclaiming.

Disclaimer(Arme's voice): KAT does not own anything. But she owns plot.

Arme: I'm surprised you're still uploading even though people don't review your stories.

KAT:They don't?! *gets depressed in a corner*

Arme: *sweat drop* On with the story ^_^" *pushes KAT out of the scene*

* * *

Arme strolled around the castle grounds. She was deep in thought…a certain silver haired boy flashed in her mind. She blushed then shook her head. While walking, she literally stumbled upon a lamp.

"What's this? Is it a lamp? It is!"Arme said as she inspected the said object. "Is this…my new weapon? Elesis has her giant sword, Lire has her giant bow. Phew, and I thought _I_ was going to have a giant staff," she sighed in relief. She had a nightmare about having a giant staff, (A/N: XD)

"Ah, Arme, please follow me," the queen said. Arme stored the lamp in her bottomess-pit-of-a-pot. "I'm coming!" she said. As soon as she managed to catch up with the queen, they got teleported in the Trial Tower.

"Trial Tower already?" the queen asked.

"He's quite light on his feet. And he can jump higher than Lire," the Knight Master said. Arme saw Lass was in the middle of a fight against Wendy. She was about to jump down and help, but she remembered the rules: "No interrupting during trials"

Lass jumped in the air and yelled out 'Final Strike' as he sent shock waves towards Wendy using his daggers. As he landed, Wendy was unconscious. After his trial, Arme ran to him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine…," he said. Arme pretended she didn't hear him and continued her inspection. When she checked his hands, it was covered with minor scratches.

"Aha! I knew it! You're hands weren't shivering because of the cold, it was trembling because it was hurt!" Arme said. She gently massaged his fingers and hands, healing it in an instant. The queen chuckled at the sight.

"Give me your daggers," the Knight Master said. Lass stared at her for a moment, and eventually gave her daggers. When she handed him his said weapon, it glowed and was improved and was as good as new.

"Now, I shall dub thee, Lass, the thief of Ellia…" as the queen said 'Ellia' he looked up.

"You're here!" Jin yelled. Arme looked at her friends."What happened…to you guys?" she sweat dropped.

"Arme! We're having Harpy Queen for dinner!" Elesis yelled, her hair, all messed up. The moment the Harpy Queen heard her she started squirming around.

"A-Arme…," Ryan managed to speak as he was scared of the dark aura building up behind him. "Waaaaaaaaa! I missed you Arme! Sieghart was bored and he kept…he kept…" he sobbed, hugging Arme and caught Sieghart and Lass' attention.

"Hey!" the two yelled. Sieghart looked at him. _So…he's done with the trials I see…_he thought.

"There, there, Ryan," the mage said, patting the obviously taller elf's head. Ryan stopped sobbing and finally let Arme go. Arme approached her brother.

"Sieghart, what did you do?" she asked.

"I…uhh…" Sieghart couldn't find an excuse. Lass sighed and decided to help the poor guy. He pulled Arme's hand and ran as fast as he could, which was _really_ fast. (A/N: XD)

"L-Lass! Where are we going?!" she asked.

"…Somewhere…," the thief said.

"Some-wha?!" she suddenly found themselves jumping off a cliff. "Lass! What are you-," Lass covered her mouth.

"Trust me…," he said. Arme hesitated but nodded eventually. She found herself underwater. Lass was leading her somewhere. He motioned her to go up. Arme did what she was told to do, and swam up. Seeing as she was in a cave, she was in awe.

"You wait here," he said, surprising her. She nodded. He took in a mouthful of air before diving back underwater. He scanned the area for a destroyed statue of the god of the sea: Partusay.

When he did, he found the ruby he was looking for and swam up again. He was about to look for the purple-haired mage, instead of the mage, he saw amethyst orbs look straight at his silver-blue ones.

"Ahahaha….L-Lass..I-I-I didn't see y-you there!" she said. He blushed and jumped out of the water. He handed her the ruby.

"You…you're giving me this?" she asked. She remembered Ryan giving Lire a ruby, Ronan to Elesis, and vice-versa.

After that, all of them unleashed a new power. She was so concentrated on the ruby, she didn't notice Lass pulling her close and jump out the cave. When she did, she immediately hid the ruby in her pot. They returned to Serdin and all the villagers there stared at them.

"That's odd…," she said. There was little girl, who fearlessly approached the two.

"Arme! You wetoned!" she said. Arme stooped to her level and patted her head. "It's been a while," she said. The child created a beautiful rose out of energy and gave it to the mage.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the said rose. The mother of the child immediately took her daughter away from Arme after she accepted the magical rose. "W-we're sorry, but we have to go," that said, the mother hastily left with her daughter.

"That was really strange…" Arme blinked. Lass knew why they were scared…Rather, he knew why they were scared of _him_…Kaze 'Aaze's vessel.

"Come on! Let's go!" Arme suddenly said, pulling Lass across town. Despite all the reactions they received, Arme ignored it all. The two arrived in the headquarters. Only to receive a shocking news from her brother.

* * *

KAT:Too depressed to write a blooper...T_T

Jin:...KAT'S TOO DEPRESSED TO WRITE A BLOOPER! IT'S THE END OF THE STORY!!!

KAT:O_o NO IT'S NOT!!!

Elesis:*sighs and hits Jin on the head* You're exaggerating, Jin.

Arme & Lire: Please Read and Review to support the story's author.

KAT:*eats ice cream in a corner*

Ryan:O_O comfort food?

Elesis: Ya' think? *prepares her knuckles and a pillow*

Grand Chase:O_o (except Lass)


	6. The Town Incident

KAT:I stand corrected...this is the longest chapter...

Arme:You're still worrying about the length?

Lass:*enters room and kidnaps Arme* Just forget about the author and focus about tonight.

Arme:*gulp* T-tonight?

Disclaimer(Lass' voice): KAT doesn't own Grand Chase...

Arme: Wait! KAT!! SAVE ME!!!!!

KAT:*sits in a corner, writing the story's continuation in her notebook*

Arme:WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

* * *

"No more missions?" the mage blinked.

"You heard me. You and the new guy can have the day off," Sieghart said. "We've got it covered," he added.

"Are you sure you're fine without me?" Arme asked. Sieghart hugged his terribly cute sister. "Relax, we'll be fine," he said. She sighed and waved good bye. As they left, she sat beside the thief, and started fidgeting.

"Umm…" she started.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, the others are on a mission…and…" she paused. The thief quirked a brow, "And?" he asked.

"And…uh…?" she said it all in one try. He stared at her and sighed. "Sure," he replied. Her face lit up. "Let's go!" she pulled him off the bench and led him somewhere.

-Minutes after Arme's window shopping moment-

"Lass look at me for a sec!" Arme wrapped a really long scarf around the thief's neck as she caught him by surprise.

"What's this for?" he asked as he inspected the scarf.

"Well, I bought this since your old scarf probably got shredded to pieces," she replied. He looked at the scarf, and spoke," It did…"

"Hmm…Promise me that you'll take care of this one," she said. "Pinky promise?" she asked, sticking her pinky finger out.

"Pinky promise…" he said, wrapping his finger around hers, shook it up; then down and they let go.

"Oh yeah! There's a town event tonight! Please come with me?" she asked, tugging the thief's scarf.

"You don't have to ask. I'll go with you…," he said, earning a hug from the mage. "Thanks Lass!" the mage cheered with obvious gratitude. He blushed at the contact. Now, here we are seeing Arme pulling the thief from one place to another, until they reached the top of a hill. They sat next to each other as they watched the fireworks decorate the sky with exploding colors. The sight was so breath taking. After the watching fireworks display, Lass finally noticed Arme leaning on his shoulder, asleep. He didn't want to leave wake her up. Unknown to the sleeping mage, both of them were surrounded by the mages of Serdin.

"You will never fool us ever again, Kaze 'Aaze," a mage said.

"Fool? What do you mean?" he asked. "Don't play stupid with us Kaze 'Aaze…" the elder said. Lass gently placed Arme's head on the soft grass, took the scarf off and stood up. When he left Arme's side, the elder created a shield for Arme, to spare her from the destruction that they were about to make.

Lass stood still, waiting for the mages to attack. He was struck by lightning and was sent flying by a mage. Still, he didn't budge. He can't and won't hurt anyone. And after all, he _deserved_ to be punished.

Arme's eyes slowly opened, she tried rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and yawned. What snapped her out from her sleepy state was a bloody scene. To make things more shocking, the ones who created the scene were the high mages of Serdin themselves. She tried to look at the victim to see who he or she was. She noticed the scarf she gave Lass scattered on the floor.

"No way…," she whispered.

"Burn him…," the elder said.

"STOP!!!" she screamed. All the high mages plus the elder looked at her.

"Oh, Arme! How nice of you to join us. We're just about to get rid of Kaze 'Aaze," a high mage said. "Kaze 'Aaze? NO! that's not Kaze 'Aaze!" she yelled. Her words fell on deaf ears…

She created a shield for Lass and took out her pot, trying to break the shield 'protecting' her. When she did, she dashed straight towards the bloody thief and protected him.

"Lass is not Kaze 'Aaze! He's innocent!" she said. Lass opened an eye. He started to cough blood out.

"Arme…you don't have to… protect a monster… like me…," he said. Arme turned around and hastily stooped to his current height.

"What are you saying? NO! NO, you're not!" she said. The ruby and the lamp levitated in mid-air and started glowing. The ruby disappeared in the lamp and landed on Arme's lap.

"Huh?" she rubbed a green gem embedded on the lamp. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the elder and the high mages away! She took the chance and carried Lass using her magic, and managed to run away. _I hope we'll make it on time…Lass please don't die!_

* * *

KAT:*eats noodles*

Ryan: O_o another comfort food?

Elesis: *sighs while cracking her knuckles* Here we go again...

Ronan: O_O W-wait! Elesis! You forgot the pillow!

Elesis: Who cares about the pillow! *smirks*

Jin:Uhh...Read and Review...? O_o


	7. New Powers, New Feelings

KAT: *checks her mails* I'm scrolling. I'm scrolling. I'm scrolling. O_O 5 REVIEWS!!! YES!!! KAT POWERUP!!!

Sieghart: You (finally) look happy.

KAT: Hey Sieghart! Look! Look!

Sieghart:*looks at her mails* 5 Reviews? Awesome!

KAT:YEAH!!!*hi-fives Sieghart*

Sieghart: I'll go say the disclaimer ^_^V *hi-fives back*

Disclaimer(Sieghart's voice): YES! We managed to receive 5 reviews. Now, with the disclaimer. KAT does not own Grand Chase. But, she owns the plot _and_ the reviews she received. Thank you!

KAT:*makes a victory dance* Enjoy! =D

* * *

Arme reached the headquarters and laid Lass on her bed. He took his shirt off and started cleaning his wounds. After that, she healed the said wounds. She washed the thief's bloody clothing. She took a bath and washed her clothes afterwards. She noticed the lamp covered in dust, she shrugged and decided to clean it as well. Three spirits escaped the lamp after doing so.

"Good Evening, master," the three bowed. Arme just blinked at the three. "Um…Good Evening to you too…?" she greeted back with curiosity.

"My name is Sylph; I'm the one who saved you earlier. I control the wind, just so you know" she said. The crimson-haired spirit bowed before speaking. "My name is Ifrit, my flames will protect you whenever you're in danger," he said. And the third one spoke last. "My name is Undine, I control the elements; water and ice," she said with a curtsy.

"Ah! My name is Arme, nice to meet you" she said, bowing, too. Undine looked at her master's tired look.

"We have to retire now. And you too, master. You must rest as well…"she said. As the three spirits disappeared in the lamp, she sighed and sat on the chair beside her bed. She brushed a few strands of Lass' hair.

"Geez, why do you always make me worried?" she asked the unconscious thief. Lass stirred a bit by her touch, making her retract her hand and blush as red as a beet. When she noticed that he was still asleep, she sighed.

"I might as well sleep, "she said, standing up, about to head for Sieghart's room. She was surprised when Lass' hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. He was panting, but still asleep.

"Don't…go…" he said.

"But I have to- ," she tried answering back. "Please…" the thief said.

"…Okay…" she said, disbelieving that actually lost to a sleep-talking thief. She sat down and waited for him to _actually_ sleep. His hand pulled her from her chair to his arms.

"W-What, you want me to sleep here?!" she asked, blushing uncontrollably. The thief said nothing, hugging her tighter. She had no problem sleeping in one bed with him, courtesy of Sieghart. But her problem was…he didn't have a shirt on. She tried escaping, but alas, she failed. At the point where she finally gave up, she finally drifted of to sleep. But little did she know, Lass said something important in his sleep...Something like...

"I love you…" Too bad, she was already asleep…

* * *

Ryan: Yay! KAT's back!!

Elesis:Finally, my knuckles finally got to rest.

KAT:*stops dancing* Where's Arme and Lass?

Grand Chase(except Arme and Lass):...

KAT:What?

Grand Chase(except Arme and Lass): Well...we don't know...

KAT:Aww man! And to think I was going to give them a hug for being Awesome! Ah well.

Ryan:Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!

Elesis:*accidentally steps on a plant*

Ryan:NOOOOOOOO!!!Elesis!!!DX

Elesis: What did I do? -_-"

Ronan and Lire:*sighs* Idiots...


	8. Morning

KAT: OMG!!! 8 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 8 XD

Ronan: Wow. ^_^

KAT: I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMING!!!

Disclaimer: I NEVAH OWNED GRAND CHASE BUT I OWN THE REVIEWS AND THE PLOT!!! XD

Arme: She's...nevermind...-_-

Jin: Yay! This story will be complete :D

* * *

Arme slowly opened her eyes, feeling strong arms wrapped around her. She blinked once, twice. Boy was she slow during mornings…

"Waaaaaaaaaa!!!" she screamed. Sieghart ran in her room in a minute.

"Arme! What happened?!" he asked. Then, he stared at the scene. Lass open an eye lazily.

"What's with the noise?" he asked. When he saw his arms wrapped around the mage, he blushed and sat up, crossing his arms, making sure that _they_ won't do that again. "Sorry…" he said. Arme fell off her bed, since Lass's arms were the ones preventing her from falling.

"Ow…" she said, sitting up. "Ah Sieghart? You're here?" she asked.

"Ah…well...The mission turned out to be _simple_ an _easy_. All we had to do is patrol our assigned areas. But it seems like I'm the first to finish," the gladiator said. "Anyway, I need to talk to Lass privately," he added, wearing a serious mask on. Arme nodded and stood up, left the room, and decided to prepare breakfast. Sieghart locked the door, closed the curtains, and crossed his arms.

"Say what you want, "Lass said, avoiding the gladiator's gaze.

"…What happened last night?" he asked. Lass remembered the terrible incident.

"…"

"Tell me!" the gladiator yelled. "You can't tell me 'nothing happened'! I heard the elders of Serdin talking about the extermination of Kaze 'Aaze's vessel!" he added. The thief sighed.

"Tell me…What do I have to prove? What do I have to prove to them to make them trust me," Lass murmured. Sieghart was taken aback by the silver-haired boy's question. He saw how serious the boy was about the question.

_He really is just a kid_, Sieghart thought. He sighed and approached the thief, patting him on the head. "All you have to do is to protect them…" he said. "You know, I trusted you the moment I saw you and Arme return safe," he added.

"But mind you, I can't let you hug Arme with or without your shirt on," he suddenly said. He earned a flustered look from Lass.

"I didn't mean to hug her!" he exclaimed. Sieghart chuckled and patted the thief's head once again.

"I was kidding. Promise me, you'll protect Arme with all you've got. She's the only dear thing to me," he said. "Again, I'm telling you this because I trust you," he added, stooping to Lass' current level. Lass nodded and simply replied, "I will…" he said.

* * *

KAT: Hello Arme!

Arme: Hi...

KAT: Let's eat!

Arme: O_o Eat what?

KAT: ...Oh...right...nevermind.

Lire: You're kinda off KAT

KAT: It's nothing, I'm only sleepy. I guess I'll sleep.

Ryan: Night! We'll leave your room now.

KAT: Night! Thanks guys.

Arme: Make sure no one touches your story...They might change the whole plot.

KAT: *drools* ZZzzzz...

Arme: *sweat drops* Good Night...


	9. Interview with the Boss Monsters

Kaze 'Aaze: Good. That troublesome author is finally asleep. *opens KAT's computer*

Kaze' Aaze: Let me just type a few suggestions *smirk*

Future Claiming(Kaze Aaze's voice): I WILL own the whole world. And, I own this chapter.

Kaze 'Aaze: Hehe...This will alert the author that she's not the only one who can type.

* * *

-Kaze 'Aaze's Castle-

"I need a new a vessel…a stronger one…," Kaze 'Aaze said.

"The mage…" Gardosen said.

"Hm? What about the mage?" Kaze 'Aaze asked.

"The mage was the one who defeated you, is she not?" Gardosen asked.

"Yes…she was," the dark mistress said gritting her teeth. Gardosen sighed.

"I shall be the one to capture her, since you are still...'upset'" he said, leaving the Kaze 'Aaze. He was found crossing the Hell Bridge, thinking. He stopped walking as an idea flashed in his mind, a smirk forming from his lips. What do you think will happen next?

* * *

KAT: *yawns* Time to type chapter 9...*opens computer*

KAT: O_O WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!

Ryan: KAT Did somehing happen?

KAT: *points at her computer*

Ryan: *looks at the computer screen*

Ryan: KAZE 'AAZE?!

Ronan: What did she do?

KAT: She must've uploaded chapter 9 while I was asleep. Good thing that this chapter didn't make a major change in the story.

Arme: This time, put a password on your computer so she can't touch it again.

KAT: I will.

Sieghart: This is bad... Guys, you better Read and Review to find out what's going to happen.

Elesis: When I get my hands on that...

KAT: Shh...She might be watching us...

Grand Chase: *nods* Okay.


	10. Geno the Mercenary

KAT: There, this password is sooooooo hard not even Arme can find out. Now, time to type chapter 10.

KAT: *types, and types, and types*

Jin: KAT! Special delivery!

KAT: YES! It's already here! *saves the changes of chapter 10*

Disclaimer(Lire's voice): KAT does not own Grand Chase. Enjoy the story! ^_^ *Lire leaves the room after disclaiming*

Kaze 'Aaze: Now, they're gone. *types the unfinished part of chapter 10* There, all done. *uploads chapter 10 and leaves the room with a smirk*

* * *

"The others aren't back yet…was patrolling _that_ hard?" Arme sighed while stirring some pancake mix.

"Arme! What are you making?" Sieghart asked, hugging his little sister from behind.

"S-Sieghart! Oh, This? I'm making some pancakes," she said. "Why?" she asked.

"Nothing, just asking," the gladiator said, seating on his usual seat. When Arme finished making breakfast, a question popped in her mind.

"Sieghart…Where's Lass?" she suddenly asked.

"Ah! Now that you've mentioned it, the boy looks pale," Sieghart said, sipping his coffee.

"Sieghart, Lass was pale from the start," Arme said.

"Oh…Never mind. But, the moment I left him he was about to leave your room," the gladiator said. Arme let out an exasperated sigh and decided to look for Lass. When she was about to open her room's door, she noticed that it was slightly opened, and a hand was stuck on the opening.

"Lass! Um…How do I get in?!" she panicked. She can't open the door because she might hit Lass with it. And she doesn't want to blow up her wall. She opened her book and searched for a certain spell.

"Confusion, Purification, Teleportation! There it is!" she started chanting the spell and focused the location within her room. Poof! She's gone, and inside her room.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping the thief sit up.

"I-I'm fine…but my body isn't…"he replied. _His body must be tired because of the elder's magic…_she thought. "Here let me help you walk down stairs. Arme was the one feeding Lass breakfast.

"Drink this after you finish eating," she said, handing him a flask of red potion.

CRASH! BOOM! CRASH!

"What was that?!" she asked, running out the headquarters. There she saw Ryan being chased by Elizabeth.

"ARME! HELP ME!!!" Ryan yelled.

"I can't! My mana wouldn't recover from last night!" she yelled back.

"Ryan! Let's get married!" Elizabeth said. Lire shot a few arrows towards Elizabeth, which she intentionally missed to buy Ryan some time.

"Run Ryan! Before I'm out of arrows!" she yelled. Elizabeth threw her club at Lire, making the blonde elf destroy a few trees.

"Lire!" Ryan called. Arme ran for Lire and helped her up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I think…I think I broke my left arm," the blonde elf replied.

"Run inside the headquarters. I'll buy time for you and Ryan," the mage said.

"But your mana-!" Lire was interrupted by an assuring smile. "I can still run," Arme said. Lire stood up.

"I'll pay you back some day…" she whispered, running away. "Ryan! Let's go!" she yelled. Arme nodded and started luring Elizabeth in the forest.

"Come back 'ere! I'll give yer' a good beatin'!" Elizabeth said. Arme stumbled; tired from last night.

"Why now?" she asked, pounding her fist on the grassy land. Elizabeth was about to hit her with her club, a blur passed by and attacked the troll. Elizabeth was now unconscious. The blur appeared to be a boy a year older than her. He had blonde hair and amethyst eyes. A small pony tail just like Ronan's and was as pale as Lass.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning around.

"Yes, thanks for the help. My name's Arme. What's yours?" she asked, standing up.

"...Geno…my name is Geno. I'm a mercenary from Ellia," he said.

* * *

KAT: *returns in the room* Now, let's continue chapter- ...awww man! KAZE 'AAZE WHEREVER YOU ARE, STOP TOUCHING MY STORY!!!

Elesis: There goes another chapter.

KAT: If this is a typing challenge, then I accept! +_+

Ronan: Good luck KAT!

Ryan: Read and Review!

Elizabeth: Ryan! My love!

Ryan: Eek! Elizabeth NOOOOO!!!!!

KAT:*vein pops* STOP TOUCHING RYAN YOU TROLL! *kicks Elizabeth out of the window*

Ryan: Thanks. ^_^"

KAT: No problem. Now, time to fight with the original plot and the fake plot *cracks knuckles*

Sieghart: And the battle is on, ding! Ding!


	11. Geno, Friend or Foe?

KAT: I don't really know what Gardosen's plan was. But what the heck, let's pay them back for uploading without my permission.

Sieghart: Revenge is sweet.

Arme:*quirks brow* Uh-huh

Sieghart: *sweatdrops* I'm on your side aren't I?

Jin: I'll do the disclaiming!

Disclaimer(Jin's voice): Ya! KAT does not own Grand Chase but she owns the plot and the reviews she received. So please respect that! Thanks! :D

* * *

Arme entered the headquarters along with Geno. There, she saw Ryan treating Lire's arm with some herbs. After doing so, he turned to look at Arme.

"Arme! Thanks for saving us!" he said, giving the mage a hug, earning a glare from Lass. "…Who's he?" Ryan asked, looking at Geno.

"Ah! He's Geno, he saved me from Elizabeth a while ago. He's a mercenary from Ellia." Arme said. Lass stared at Geno, who, in return, stared back. The thief stood up, luckily, the potion Arme gave him completely.

"I'll go out and train," he said. "Wait!" Arme yelled out. The thief turned around. Arme took out the scarf she bought for him.

"Wear this so you won't feel lonely," she said with a smile. Lass hid his blush under the scarf and he dashed out 8 paces out of the headquarters. She bid him good bye and turned around.

"So, want some pancakes?" she asked the three. Sieghart walked down he stairs, a towel on his head.

"You're back! With some stranger…," he said, quirking a brow. Geno bowed.

"My name is Geno," he said. Sieghart inspected him from head to toe.

"You're a mercenary I see," e said, giving Geno a cold stare. "A mercenary from Ellia…You must be skilled," he added. With that said, silence engulfed the room.

"Ryan! I still have my right arm! I can eat on my own!" Lire said.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"I'm right handed…," the blonde elf replied.

"Oh…right…" he said, handing Lire the fork. Arme sweat dropped at the two. _There's something wrong with that scene_, she thought. _Well, at least it isn't quiet anymore_, she sat down.

-At Night- After Dinner…

"Lass, Geno, come with me," Sieghart said. the two sighed and followed the gladiator.

"Where are you going?" Arme asked.

"Don't worry! We'll be back by 10," Sieghart said, giving Arme a hug.

"Okay…take care…" she said.

-Training Grounds-

"Alright Gardosen, you can stop pretending now," Sieghart said. Geno chuckled, his voice changed from a teen' voice, to a matured man's.

"As expected from you two…," he said. Lass sent him a glare.

"What do you want from us?" he asked.

"Hah! _You_ expect _me_ to tell you?" Gardosen asked. Lass sighed and tried calming himself. He had been irritated at him ever since he stepped in the headquarters.

"We'll let you off easily… for now. But some Sieghart said with malice.

"Try me, Sieghart," Gardosen said. Sieghart clenched his fists, trying not to gnaw Gardosen's head off.

"If I were you I would walk away while your legs are still attached," he muttered. Geno just smirked.

"Just to inform you, I'm not always on your side," he said, walking away. Lass and Sieghart wore a cold expression. "Watch your mouth…"Sieghart said, his bangs covering his eyes.

* * *

-Kaze 'Aaze's Corner-

Kaze 'Aaze: How dare they! Are they mocking me?! Maybe next time I will turn their story for the worst.

-KAT's Corner-

KAT: Awww ain't Ryan and Lire sweet~

Ryan and Lire: *blushes* Hey!

KAT: Just kidding! Anyway, i'm ready to fight her back if she plans to upload more of her fake plots.

Jin: Read and Review :D

Elesis: Where _are_ we?

KAT: We?

Elesis: Me and Ronan?

KAT: It's a secret! ^_^V

Ronan: *sweat drops* O~kay...


	12. A Secret

KAT: Yay! Chapter 12 is finally here!

Arme: Busy writing?

KAT: Of course! I would never abandon this story! :D

Sieghart:Who's going to say the disclaimer?

KAT:...Hm...I guess i'll be the one to say it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase and the characters but I own the plot and the reviews :D

* * *

"Now that that spy is away, I guess I can tell you now," Sieghart said, breaking the silence. He successfully got the thief's attention. Sieghart sighed. "Right now, you're the only one whom I can tell this," he continued.

"I'm all ears," Lass said. And Sieghart's tale begins.

+Sieghart's Past+

Long, long ago, a raven-haired gladiator roamed the Kingdom of Kanavan. A gladiator, named Sieghart.

He's very skilled; some adored him, and some feared him. He was always serious when it comes to missions. With Sieghart protecting them, the people of Bermesiah feel safe.

One day, he was given the task to investigate the third continent, Xenia. At that time, many young swordsmen decided to be like Sieghart, and of course, he trained them well. He didn't have any second thoughts about accepting the mission. Because he believed that his students would not fail.

"I'm leaving now," he said, surprising his students.

"What? Why?!" one of his students asked.

"I was given a mission. That's all." He said. "And I won't tolerate any questions about my mission," he added when he saw his student about to open his mouth. Sieghart searched for a certain navy-blue haired swordsman. "Anyway, where's Erudon?" he asked.

"He's training, in the forest," another student replied. Sieghart searched for his student through the forest. There, he found him staring at the sky. He surprised his student when he sat down beside him.

"Master Sieghart! I'm sorry for slacking off-"he was cut off by his said, master. "No. It's okay." The gladiator said. "The sky is worth staring at anyway," he said, again, surprising his student.

"Yeah, it is," his student agreed.

"Ken Erudon," he addressed his student. "I'll be leaving Bermesiah tomorrow. And of course, I have to choose my best student as the leader." He said.

_Why is he telling me this? Dawn is obviously better than me…_Ken thought.

"Ken, I'm choosing you as the leader when I leave." The gladiator looked at him.

"Me? Isn't Dawn better than me?" Ken asked.

"No, you're better than Dawn. You are humble, but he is too convinced that he is the best, and that's what brings him down." Sieghart explained. "Well, can you handle it?" he asked.

"I'll try," Ken said. Sieghart patted his head. "Now, make sure you keep Dawn and the others in shape. We wouldn't want people dying when I'm gone," he said, smiling.

"I will!" Ken said. Sieghart left the next day.

A year later…

"Your Highness! We've lost contact with Sieghart!" a knight said.

"What? When did this happen?" the queen asked.

"The moment he left the Xenia Frontier," the knight replied. The queen wore a worried face.

"Please search for him, have some mages assist you," the queen said. "And please…notify Ken of this event." She added. The knight saluted and dashed out of the throne room.

-Ken's House-

"Sir Erudon! We've lost contact with Sieghart! The queen wanted me to invite you for the search party, and you're the only one who can negotiate with the mages of Serdin, besides the queen!" the knight said, and was left breathless afterwards.

"I see…let's head for the airship, the mages are there. I was supposed to meet them there." Ken said. The knight saluted again.

-Airship-

"There he is!" a mage pointed at Ken and his army. "Whoa, what's with the army?" another mage asked.

"Guys, we're heading for Xenia," Ken said. They've searched for the gladiator, until one of the guardians spoke to them.

"My name is Renassien, I believe you are searching for a man named Sieghart," he said, bowing.

"My name is Ken Erudon, I am one of Sieghart's students. Do you know where he is?" he asked. "Of course, he's dead." Renassien said.

"He's dead?" Ken echoed. Renassien sighed.

"He didn't really 'die'. More likely, he disappeared." Renassien paused. "After he left Violet Forest, he disappeared." He continued.

"…I understand, you're the guardian after all," Ken said. He and the search party left Xenia and returned to Bermesiah. But what Renassin and the other don't know, Sieghart was saved by the God of Life, Zen. He was given immortal life. Ken on the other hand, has a family of his own, and was given the title of Royal Guard Master. This title was passed down from generations to generations.

Five hundred years later…

Sieghart returned to Bermesiah once more. Since everyone from Kanavan believed he died, people who saw him called him a ghost. Because of this, he decided to go to Serdin and prove them he's still alive.

Mages believed him, since it _is_ possible to obtain eternal life from Gods. They convinced the new queen and the knights that he is still alive.

+End of Story+

"…I almost thought that it was a bed time story," Lass said. Sieghart only sighed. "So you're immortal…I guess my guess was right," the thief said.

"Remember, this is a secret!" Sieghart said. Lass just nodded.

"Anyway, I have a question." the thief said.

"What?" the gladiator asked.

"What's the point of calling 'Geno' with us if you're the one who made him leave?" Lass asked. Sieghart sweat dropped.

"Come to think of it…I don't remember why," the gladiator said. Lass twitched.

"Idiot…"

* * *

KAT: Note! I play Grand Chase Philippines! So, for people who don't know what Xenia Frontier is, it's the first dungeon in the Xenia continent. And Zen's name in NAGC is Samsara.

Arme: ... Somehow...it's quiet...

KAT: Maybe because Elesis and Ronan aren't here. And Lass is training, Sieghart's somewhere in the kitchen, Jin is sleeping...

Arme: Ryan and Lire?

KAT: Maybe they're-

Ryan & Lire: Hey! Don't you jump to conclusions! *chases after KAT*

KAT: I was joking!

Arme: Sure you are...

KAT: Aren't you supposed to be happy since Kaze 'Aaze didn't change some parts of Chapter 12?

Ryan:*stops running* You're right!

Arme & Lire: *sweat drops*

Ryan and KAT: Read and Review! :D *dancing*

KAT: DANCE PARTY!!! :D

Lire: Say...who's Ken Erudon?

KAT:He's Ronan's greatx100 grandpa! NOW KEEP DANCING!!!

Lire:O_o Fine -_-" (i can't believe i'm doing this) *dancing too*


	13. The Truth Behind Serdin

KAT: ...What was _this_ chapter about? I don't remember typing this.

Ryan: Does that mean Kaze' Aaze hired a hacker and uploaded this story?

Arme: That could be possible.

KAT: I know, but, this chapter does not explain about our downfall...

Queen of Serdin: Sorry. I have to upload this ^_^

KAT: The Queen uploaded this chapter? I don't mind :D

Disclaimer( Queen of Serdins voice): KAT does not own Grand Chase,and its characters, but I own this part of the story. ^_^

* * *

-Serdin Castle-

The Queen of Serdin was seen staring at the window. _I miss my daughter…_she thought.

-Flashback-

"It's a girl," the lady-in-waiting said.

"oh my, what a beautiful daughter you have here," Kaze' Aaze said.

"Kaze' Aaze!" the Queen exclaimed.

"Raise her well, for she will be the cause of your downfall," with that said, Kaze' Aaze disappeared.

-Night Time-

The Queen and the Knight Master thought of a plan to prevent Kaze' Aaze from taking her daughter away. And with that plan, the Queen had hoped that her daughter will live a happy, normal, life in someone else's arms.

"Please take care of my daughter, Aurora," the Queen addressed the Knight Master.

"I'll will," the Knight Master ran as fast as she could. She saw a hooded gladiator about to leave Serdin. She sensed that this gladiator isn't a normal one.

"Wait! You!" she called. Fortunately, the gladiator heard her and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please, I beg you. Please protect this child with your life." She said as she managed to catch up with the man.

"Aren't you the Knight Master?" the gladiator asked.

"Yes. That's why I have to return to the Queen's side," she said.

"It must be an emergency, I'll take care of this child until you come for her," he replied.

"Thank you," she said. She handed the baby to the man and was about to start running. The gladiator almost forgot to ask this particular question.

"Wait! What's the child's name?" he asked. The Knight Master turned to look at him.

"Arme. Her name is Arme," she said, then she ran back to the castle. As the Knight Master disappeared in the dark, the gladiator took his hood off, and covered the baby with it; revealing his raven hair.

"Arme…The Queen's daughter," Sieghart said with a smile.

-Serdin Castle-

The Queen feigned her sorrow as she cried over her daughter's 'dead body'.

"You…What have you done?!" Kaze' Aaze yelled. The Knight Master blocked Kaze' Aaze's attack with her sword.

"You have no right to blame the Queen for her daughter's death," she said with a serious face. Kaze' Aaze screamed in anger and disappeared from their sight. After that, the Queen cried.

-End of Flashback-

"Arme…How I wish to hold you in my arms…" the Queen said, holding a picture of Arme and Sieghart.

* * *

KAT: Bye Queen of Serdin! *waves hand*

Queen of Serdin: See you later!

Jin: *munch*munch*

Ryan: Hey! No fair! You ate the last Blueberry Cheesecake!

KAT: He did?! *turns to look at Jin*

Jin: O_O"

KAT: GET HIM!!!*tackles Jin*

Arme: Read and Review...*sips tea*


	14. The Invasion Part I

KAT: WHOOPEE 31 REVIEWS!!! :D

Arme: Wait...does this chapter have a part 2?

KAT: What do you mean? *reads chapter 14* Why the heck is the title The Invasion? It sounds like Aliens are invading our planet!

Lire: If you didn't upload chapter 14 yet...then what are _you_ doing here?

KAT: Me? I didn't upload Chapter 14 yet _because_ i'm not finish writing the rest yet! I only stopped at the part where Lass was stargazing.

Jin: Well, this chapter says otherwise.

KAT:*gulps*

Disclaimer(Sieghart's sleepy voice): KAT doesn't own Grand Chase and it's *yawn* characters but she owns the plot and the re-ZZzz...

Arme: O_O Sieghart? Sieghart?! Wake up!

* * *

"We're done, you can go now," Sieghart said. Lass nodded and returned to the headquarters. Sieghart waited for him to enter the door, when he did, he sighed.

"Now, time to try my new weapon," Sieghart said. He trained until it was dawn, he was too tired to enter his room; he ended up sleeping on the foot of the stairs.

-Morning-

"Sieghart! Sieghart! Geez…Wake up!" Arme tried waking a heavily asleep, gladiator up. "Sieghart!" Arme called once more. Sieghart pulled her down with him and gave her a tight hug.

"S-Sieghart! C-can't breathe!" Arme said. Lass twitched at the sight, then a thought came to his mind; he whispered in Ryan's ears, which was twitching in interest.

"Is that clear?" he asked the elf.

"Sure!" Ryan said. Lass pulled Arme away from Sieghart first, then, he signaled Ryan to start. Ryan nodded and whispered, "You know, Sieghart, Arme says she hates you and eloped with Lass last night while you were gone," he mentally counted from one to three and backed away.

As if on cue, Sieghart's eyes opened and he was about to run out until he heard Arme call his name.

"Arme?" he searched for his sister, when he saw her just beside the staircase, he rushed to her side and hugged her. "Thank Goodness! I thought it was real! I had a dream where you eloped with someone while I was gone!" he said.

"Elope?! Geez…next time if you stay up late, make sure you don't sleep on the staircase. You might catch a cold!" Arme said, hugging her brother back. Lass and Ryan exchanged evil grins in the background…

"Hahaha! That was hilarious!" Ryan laughed outside together with Lass. He stopped laughing and wore a serious face, then held Lass' shoulders.

"Lass, I just want you to know, whether in mischief or in the battlefield, I'll always be there!" Ryan said. Lass and Ryan hi-fived and became friends.

After the prank they pulled, Sieghart won't let Arme out of his sight; even when she's cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner. She sighed.

"Sieghart, Instead of staring at me cooking, can you at least help me get the cooking oil?" she asked her brother. Seeing as his sister is short, he stood up and reached for the cooking oil.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. Sieghart smiled back and continued watching his sweet little sister. After cooking, Arme and Sieghart would just talk with each other after cooking, eating, and doing their chores. Sometime's they would invite Lass or the other members of the Chase who also has free time, in their conversation.

-After Dinner Time-

Lass left the headquarters to get some fresh air. He was seen on top of the roof resting, and gazing at the stars above. All of the stars in the night were twinkling and bright.

_They're bright…but not as bright as Arme's smile_, he thought. He heard an explosion, making him sit up and search for its source.

_Its not anywhere near here…_ he thought, standing up. Calculating the distance of the source of the explosion, he jumped from tree to tree to investigate about the explosion's effect on the people who happens to live somewhere near there.

_Coincidentally,_ Sieghart was looking at the window at that time. He suddenly ran to Arme, gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran after Lass.

"What was that about?" she asked. Sieghart sensed danger in the air. He expected Lass to return in a minute, judging by his speed…

3…2…1…There he is!

"They invaded Kanavan and Serdin, didn't they?" he asked the thief, who nodded in response.

_Darn it! I still can't use my Sleaghrim since I'm still not used to it_, the gladiator thought. "Lass, warn the others," he said. Lass nodded again and jumped on the roof and in the chimney, since it's the fastest way to get in.

-Inside the Headquarters-

"Guys, there's something wrong with the chimney," Lire said.

"Lemme see," Ryan said. Suddenly a boy landed on the unlit fireplace.

"Gak! It's Santa Claus!" the male elf said in shock. A hand reached out and patted Ryan on the shoulder.

"Who are you calling Santa Claus?" Lass asked, twitching.

"Oh! It's only Lass. Sorry 'bout that," the druid said, making the other members sweat drop, and making Lire face palm.

"There are other things to worry about," Lass said.

"Like what?" Elesis asked.

"An invasion…"he paused.

"What?" Ronan asked.

"There's an invasion in Kanavan and in Serdin." He said it in a really serious tone. After all, he knows how important Serdin is to Arme. He received gasps from his teammates.

"Let's go!" Arme yelled, running out. The others nodded and followed her out. There, they saw Sieghart warding off some monsters.

"Geno, you go with Jin, Arme and Lass. You are to evacuate the people of Serdin and defeat each and every enemy. The rest of you are to do the same in Kanavan," Sieghart ordered.

"What about you?" Arme asked.

"I can handle this one, now GO!" he yelled. They obeyed the gladiator and divided in two separate ways. Sieghart's smile faded as they left.

"Now…time to get rid of **YOU**," dark aura surrounded him, his teeth sharpened, and his eyes, now filled with malice.

"This is the End! Flame Sword!" he sent the orcs flying with a gust of wind. His lips formed a smirk. "Who's next?"

* * *

-Before Chapter 14 was uploaded-

Kaze' Aaze: How could I destroy this story now that her computer has a password? *sits down to read Chapter 13*

Kaze' Aaze: Not bad...Maybe I _should_ hire a hacker! An evil one! *evil laugh*

-End of Flashback-

KAT and the Grand Chase (besides Lass): O_O *cricket sounds*

KAT: O_O Good thing I placed surveillance cameras in my room.

Grand Chase(besides Lass): O_O Yeah...

KAT: I'll go buy some Wolf Leash...

Ryan:Eep! Not that!

KAT:*evil grins while holding a wolf leash up* Read and Review...

Sieghart:ZZzz...

Lass: Too bad you're asleep Sieghart...You're actually cool at the ending *pats head*

Sieghart:*drools*

Lass:*sweat drops while twitching* O~kay...except for that part.


	15. The Invasion Part II

KAT: Phew. Kaze' Aaze almost managed to suck me in the darkness, and by darkness, I mean, writer's block.

-Kaze' Aaze's Corner-

Kaze' Aaze: Darn it! She managed to wake up! Oh well, back to the cauldron. -_-"

-Back to KAT and the others = w =-

Arme: Well, at least you're still uploading.

Jin: Ya! We missed you!

KAT: Anyway, where's Geno?

Sieghart: Here he is! *tosses Geno to KAT* Have fun! *disappears from the scene*

KAT: Oh, I will *smirk*

Disclaimer(Geno's voice): KAT owns the plot and me. But she does not own the real characters of Grand Chase and the game.

KAT: Good boy. *pats head*

Geno: ...

* * *

Arme teleported her current teammates and herself to Serdin. She spotted the elders and the high mages who bought them time by creating a huge barrier.

"Thank goodness you're here. Our barrier can't take much more damage," an elder said.

"Please evacuate everyone, we'll handle the monsters," Arme said. The mages and the elders nodded and started gathering the people of Serdin in one area, after that, the elders teleported the villagers and themselves inside Serdin Castle's basement.

"Good, let's get going!" the mage fought as many monsters possible to prevent any more damages to her beloved home.

"Lire how's your side?" she contacted the said elf.

"_Well, no harm done here, the only thing weird thing is, both the Orc Lord and the Black Fairy Queen are here." _

"No signs of danger here, yet." Arme said.

"Arme…big trouble," Jin said.

"What why?" she asked.

"Dark Amon's here," he said. Geno took out his Cutlass, prepared to cut.

"_Arme? Is there something wrong?"_

"Um…guys, since you're done there, do you mind coming here?" the mage said, trying not to overreact.

"_We don't mind, Elesis is practically screaming 'Is that the best you've got!' everywhere. Why?"_

"Well, in that case, please tell the others that Dark Amon is here." Arme calmly evaded an attack.

"_What?! We'll be right there as fast as we can."_ With that said, Lire dismissed herself from their conversation. Geno held his Cutlass as though it were a dagger. He managed to copy Lass' fighting style, annoying the thief.

"Mommy? Where are you? MOMMY!" a voice of a young child echoed. Dark Amon looked for the source of the voice. There, he spotted a little girl, roaming the streets, much to his irritation.

The voice alerted Arme.

"Lillia? Is that you?" she searched for the little girl. She froze when she heard Lillia's bloodcurdling scream.

"LILLIA!" Arme screamed one more time, her tears started threatening her. Lass took the child in his arms and took the blow, only to be thrown like an unwanted ragdoll.

"Mr. Lass? Are you okay? Mr. Lass!" the child started crying, annoying Dark Amon even more. Lass regained his consciousness and shielded Lillia with his back. One more blow and Lass' spine will finally break down into pieces.

"Lass! Get down!" Lire yelled. The thief did as he was told. Lire shot an arrow as a decoy and led him to a secluded area.

"Arme you weakling! Stop spacing out and help Lass!" Elesis yelled, running past through the mage. Arme finally realized what had happened.

"Lass! Lillia!" she ran to the two.

"Arme! H-he's bleeding!" Lillia cried as she spoke.

"Shh, he'll be okay Lillia," she cooed. She took out a flask of red potion and drank from it. She place Lass on her lap. She parted his mouth with her finger; she brushed her lips against his and passed down the potion to him. She did this just incase if Lass has suffered a really severe case of internal bleeding.

Then she pulled back and started chanting a healing spell. She was already worn out.

"Lillia, please watch Lass carefully," she said, forcing herself not to topple over.

"Okay Arme," she said and sat down beside the unconscious thief.

_Oh no…my vision's blurring. No! I must stay awake! My friends still need me!_ Arme forced herself to walk.

The others were quite tired. Lire was the decoy for tonight, she was really tired herself. Dark Amon was wounded, but is far away from tired.

Arme noticed his movements. Her eyes widened. _He's about to create his shield!_ She took out her lamp and rubbed it twice. Ifrit appeared with a fiery entrance.

"Take care, master," he disappeared in the lamp after giving his master his blessing. Arme nodded and rubbed her lamp three times. Arme ran behind Dark Amon, who was busy targeting Lire.

"_Don't alert him of my presence,"_ she contacted all of her friends at once. They nodded and got up. Undine joined the game and concealed herself, then she appeared before Dark Amon afterwards, freezing him before he could move.

He was now worn out, but still not enough to make him leave.

"Elesis! Do it now!" she gathered all her strength to shout her lungs out.

"DRAGON DIVE!!!" the red haired knight sent out her strongest attack as sword master. With that, Dark Amon's finally defeated.

Arme's legs could no longer stand. She sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Elesis asked, offering her hand.

"Just tired," she replied, accepting her offer. Before she could manage to stand up, she lost consciousness. Elesis helped her stand straight.

"Guys? A little help here?" she asked. "my arms are pretty sore, I might drop her!" she added.

"Ryan, you can handle Lass. I'll handle Arme," Ronan said, he gave the mage a piggy-back ride and decided to return to the headquarters first, with Elesis in tow. Then, Geno came afterwards.

Ryan gathered enough strength just to transform into a wolf.

"Lire, could you please place him on my back?"

"Sure," the blonde elf managed to drag the thief towards Ryan and placed him on his furry back.

"There's still room, want a ride?" Ryan asked.

"No thanks. I'm sure you're tired, me riding on your back will just tire you more," she replied. Then she felt someone tug at her shirt. She turned around, only to see a little girl.

"Yes?" she asked.

"W-will Arme and Mr. Lass be okay?" the little girl asked with pure innocence. Lire smiled and patted her head.

"Of course." She replied with a smile. They entered Serdin Castle, hoping to see the little girl's mother there.

"Lillia! Thank goodness you're alive!" a woman from the crowd immediately approached them and hugged her child.

"Mommy!" Lillia hugged her mother back with a smile.

"I thought something happened to you. Are you hurt?" the mother asked.

"Nope! Mr. Lass and Arme saved me!" Lillia said. The mother stared at her daughter disbelievingly.

"Is that true?" she asked the two, and a wolf.

"You have a good child. She would never lie to you," Lire said.

"B-but how could Kaze'Aaze's vessel…"the mother trailed off.

"Kaze'Aaze and Lass are two different people." Jin said.

"We'll be leaving now," Lire said. The woman was surprised seeing Lass unconscious on the wolf's back.

"Bye!" Lillia just waved at them, oblivious to the fact that her mother was too shocked to speak.

* * *

KAT: O w O *stare------~*

Elesis: Stop staring, you're scaring the reviewers!

KAT: I was? Ok, i'll stop.

Jin: Read and Review!

Ryan: *sobs in a corner* I hate wolf leashes...

Lire:*pats head* Don't worry, KAT will pass down the wolf leash to Kaze' Aaze.

Ryan: Really?

Lire: Yup! ^_^


	16. Leaving the Chase

KAT: What? Who's leaving the Chase?

Lass: *raises hand*

Jin: Are you serious?!

Lass: *nods*

KAT: *pulls out her ultra sharp mechanical pencil* Who made you do it? Tell me! TELL ME!!! I have a dangerously sharp mechanical pencil and I'm not afraid to use it!

Lass: Just read and find out. -_-

KAT and Arme: Oh we _will_.

Disclaimer(Lass' voice): KAT does not own the game and the characters but she owns the reviews and the plot.

KAT: *points her mechanical pencil at Lass*

Lass: *sighs*

Continuation of Disclaimer(Lass' voice): And she owns that mechanical pencil she's currently pointing at me.

KAT: Good.

Lass: Whatever, just get on with the story. -_-"

* * *

Lass woke up during midnight. He heard everything they said, despite the fact that he was unconscious hours ago.

_I am just a burden to everybody in my current state._ He thought. _That's it, I've decided_, he thought. He left the headquarters to clear his mind. And surprisingly, he was surprised to see Sieghart training with a different weapon.

"Can't sleep?" the gladiator asked, not looking at the thief.

"I've been sleeping the whole night," Lass sat down and crossed his legs.

"Oops. Wrong question," Sieghart said, finally turning to him. "So, what are you doing outside?" he asked.

"I should be the one asking _you_ that," the thief said.

"…" Sieghart scratched his head. "Well, see this weapon here?" he asked. The thief gave him an 'are-you-seriously-asking-me-a-stupid-question?' look.

"This is called a Sleaghrim, I've been training it for some time now," the gladiator said, sitting down on a tree stump.

"I see…need help?" Lass asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't tried battling an actual opponent with it before…Sure, let's spar," the gladiator dashed away from the tree stump he was sitting on, seeing as the thief's kunais are embedded to it.

-7:00 in the morning-

"Nice battle," Sieghart panted.

"Same here," the thief replied. Apparently Arme's the only one left asleep in her bed. Lass and Sieghart entered the headquarters to take a break for a while.

"Anyway, I know you're hiding something from us," Sieghart suddenly spoke, immediately grabbing everyone's attention.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Sieg?" Ryan asked.

"Lassy here is hiding something, why don't you tell them yourself," the gladiator said, looking at the thief.

"I guess I can't hide it any longer then," Lass said.

"What are you saying Lass?" Ronan asked. Geno just stared at them.

"I'm leaving the Chase to go on a journey," he said.

"Are you serious?!" Jin exclaimed. Lass just simply nodded.

"Why?" Lire asked.

"I'll return after my journey is done," the thief said.

"I don't know about you guys, but your decision's okay with me, kid." Sieghart said.

"You're letting him off easily?" Lire asked.

"If Lassy here wants to train, let him train. It's his decision to begin with," the raven-haired man reasoned. The others were quiet.

"Agh! My head hurts! Just go if you want to go!" Elesis yelled. Ronan sighed.

"I'll have to agree with Elesis, but make sure you return as soon as possible," the royal guard master said. The other's will have to agree with them. Though Geno said nothing at all.

"Before you leave, I want you to check on Arme," Sieghart said. Lass sighed and climbed the stairs. He didn't want to cause her anymore trouble. He brushed a few strands of hair and gave her planted a kiss on her lips.

"Good bye…" he whispered, disappearing from her sight. Arme woke up moments later…

"Good Morning!" she yawned, stretching in the process.

"Good Morning," Geno said. "the others are busy training, except for Sieghart," he continued.

"Oh…okay," the mage said. she ate her breakfast and did her chores.

"I just noticed, where's Lass?" she asked. The headquarters became silent. "Well?" she asked.

"He left…" Ronan said.

"What? When did he leave?" she asked. Sieghart sighed.

"He's on a journey to discover his true potential," he said. Arme neatly place down the plate she was currently washing.

"Is that…so?" she said.

"Arme, are you okay?" Lire asked.

"I'm fine! I'm…fine…I'm just happy for him, that's all!" she forced a smile.

"But-" Ryan held the archer's shoulder and shook his head.

"I-I'll go train with my lamp," she whispered, running out the headquarters.

Silence…

"Again with the drama!" Elesis yelled. Geno went out to train, only to see Arme on her knees, crying.

When she noticed his presence, she wiped her tears immediately.

"D-don't get me wrong! T-these are…these are…tears of joy! Right! These are tears of joy!" she stammered, again, forcing herself to smile.

"I'm just here to train," he plainly said, with no emotion at all.

"O-oh, sorry," she said, blushing in embarrassment.

-Headquarters-

"Have you noticed something weird about Geno?" Ronan asked. Elesis and Jin answered 'no' while the two elves replied 'yes'

"What?" the two red head asked in unison, seeing as the three stared at them in disbelief.

"I kept seeing dark aura surrounding him," he continued.

"We did, too. But we shrugged it off since he wasn't seen as a threat, yet," Lire said.

"He's obviously hiding something from us," Ronan said, with a serious expression.

* * *

KAT: Lass...you better come back or else i'll let Geno steal Arme from you!

Lass: *glares at KAT* You wouldn't dare...

Geno: Just come back 10 years later or something. *pushes Lass out the door*

Arme: *sweat drops* Take care Lass.

Lass: W-whatever. *slams the door shut*

Arme: Waaa he's mad at me! *teary-eyed mode*

KAT: *pats head* No, he's not mad at you. Other wise he wouldn't leave you a note on your lips. *smirks*

Arme: HIII~!!! *blushes and runs to her room*

KAT: Read and Review!

Ronan: *sigh* I seem like a bad guy in the ending.

Elesis: No you're not, you're just...um...too smart to notice Geno's dark aura!

Ronan: *face palm* Thanks for trying Elesis.

Elesis: You're welcome. ^ w ^


	17. Amy the Dancer

KAT: Here it is! Amy's big entrance!

Amy: I'll be doing the disclaimer!

Disclaimer(Amy's voice): KAT does not own Grand Chase and the characters of the said game! But, KAT owns the plot and the reviews :3

KAT and Amy: Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

"Arme wanna spar?" Elesis asked.

"Not now, Elesis," the mage replied. Elesis pouted. "Killjoy," she muttered. Arme stood up.

"I'll go take a walk, please tell the others," she said. The red haired knight puffed her cheeks.

"I'll promise you a delicious dinner later," Arme said. Elesis' eyes lit up then she ran in the headquarters.

She sighed and headed for the Town Square in a very slow pace. She was surprised to see the Square so lively and fully decorated. She managed to catch a poster which was independently flying around.

"Who's this? Huh? Amy...she has a concert tonight. Maybe I should go," she said.

"Kyaa~ go away!" a girl squealed. Arme ran to an alley, only to see a girl with pink pig-tails being harassed by three men.

"Hey!" she yelled. The three men's attention shifted to her.

"Well, well, well, another cute girl," the first guy said, he seemed like the leader of the three. She was caught off guard and got pinned to the wall next to the first girl, who sighed.

"Join the club," she said. "I guess we'll be violated right here right now," she added, sighing.

"Not necessarily," Arme said. She stomped on a man's foot and took out her pot.

"Touch us and I'll blow you up," she said.

"You're going to blow us up with a pot?" the leader asked with mock fear. Arme was surprised at first, afterwards she stood up straight and a hand on her waist.

"You're not from here, are you?" she asked.

"Che. Of course we're not; otherwise we'll be all goody-goody and such. We're only here because we heard that there are many cute chicks here," the second one spoke, hi-fiving with the third man afterwards.

"I guess I should go easy on you," Arme sighed and took out her staff, hiding her pot at the same time. Before anyone could speak, Arme petrified the three men with stone curse.

"Now if you excuse me," she walked towards the pig-tailed girl and freed her from a petrified man's hold.

"Are you okay?" she asked, offering her hand.

"Yes, thanks for saving me. My name is Amy! What's yours?" she asked, taking her hand.

"My name is Arme," she said. "You're having a concert here, right?" she asked.

"Yes! If it weren't for the concert, I would've beaten those pervs up!" Amy said, Arme laughed at her energetic rant.

"Oh yeah! Will you be my bodyguard for today? I'm often assaulted by pervy men," the dancer said, twirling around after saying so.

"Sure, but, why aren't you resisting a while ago?" Arme asked.

"You see…Whenever I hold concerts, I must look perfect. And I don't want the public see me beat up men," Amy said.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Arme asked.

"Not yet. Why?" the dancer asked.

"Come with me! Our headquarters isn't far!" Arme said, pulling Amy's hand. Amy found hersef in front of a door. Arme knocked once, twice, then a red haired boy answered the door.

"There you are Arme! Oh…who are you?" he greeted and asked at the same time.

"A-Ah! I'm Amy! N-nice to meet you~" Amy bowed as she greeted.

"Hello Amy! My name's Jin! Come in," he made way for the two. Arme ran off to the kitchen, planning to cook their lunch as son as possible. "You can sit here for a while, don't be shy," the fighter said and made a quick trip to his room.

Amy sat down on a super comfortable couch; her eyes couldn't help but inspect the room she was currently in.

"Hi there," Lire said, grabbing Amy's attention instantly.

"Hello~" Amy greeted with a smile. Jin entered the room, stretching, he went back to his room to wear his bandana.

"Her name's Amy, in case you'd ask," he said.

"I see. My name is Lire, this one here is Ryan, the red haired girl over there is Elesis, and the one feeding a dragon over there is Ronan," the blonde elf said, pointing at her teammates as she said there names respectively.

Ryan waved his hand with a smile when Lire said his name, Elesis just yawned and looked away, Ronan, eyes still on his pet, said with a smile, "Hi."

"H-hello to you all~" Amy greeted.

"We also have two more guys, there's Sieghart, and there's Geno. But they're both not here," Ryan said.

"Ah, okay," Amy said.

"Eat up!" Arme caught all of their attention, since she suddenly popped out of the kitchen without them noticing.

Elesis' face lit up when she said that, she immediately ran to the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen, they saw Geno entering from the backdoor.

"That's Geno," Arme said as she started serving the food. When Sieghart entered the room, Amy stiffened.

"Good Morning~" Sieghart greeted, yawning afterwards.

"He slept at four in the morning, in case you're wondering," Geno spoke after he finished chewing on a crunchy lettuce.

"Oh…by the way he's my brother, Sieghart!" Arme said. Sieghart looked at Amy with wide eyes.

"_What are you doing here oracle?"_

"_I have a concert here! And by the way, I should be the one asking you, Sieghart!"_ Sieghart and Amy sighed in unison. Both of them got unwanted answers from each other.

"I almost forgot! I'm inviting all of you to my concert~!" Amy chimed.

"Concert?!" the following didn't speak a word, Arme, Amy, Sieghart, and Geno.

* * *

KAT: Haha!

Arme: Huh? What are you laughing about?

KAT: Nothing!

Arme: You're crazy at times. *leaves the room*

KAT: Aww, she does't want to read Lass' letter? Oh well, I guess i'll keep it! ^_^

Amy: Tune in next time for our next blooper! KAT will read us Lass' letter behind Arme's back!

KAT: Don't tell Arme! It's a secret! O w =

Geno: Read and Review...

Ronan: My Gon is choking!

Elesis: Do the heimlich!


	18. Dance Fever!

KAT: Yay! Chapter 18! No signs of Kaze' Aaze yet!

Amy: Yay!

KAT: Let's skip to the Disclaimer!

Amy: Hooray!

Disclaimer(Ryan's voice): KAT does not own Grand Chase and its characters. But she owns the plot and the reviews! :D

KAT and Amy: On with the story! *pushes Ryan out of the room and locks the door from the inside*

* * *

"Amy is a dancer, she has a concert tonight at seven," Arme said. Geno looked at the dancer, giving her a stare, looking away afterwards.

"Well…I guess we should relax once in a while," Lire said.

"Yeah, we've never seem to have a break," Ryan said.

"So, it's decided then?" Amy asked with sparkling eyes.

"Sure, we'll go," Sieghart said.

"Hooray!" Amy squealed, hugging Arme.

-Park- (Time jump to the MAX!!!)

"Where's Amy? We can't start without her!" a man said.

"Here I am!" the pig-tailed dancer said, twirling around.

"Thank goodness you're here!" a woman suddenly hugged her.

"Ahehehe…By the way, these are my new friends, and this, is my manager," Amy said. The whole Chase bowed respectively.

"Wow! Amy managed to befriend the Grand Chase!" a boy from the crowding fans said. "I guess even _they_ can't resist Amy," another boy said. Ryan sweat dropped at their comment.

"The new guy is so hot!" a girl tried getting Geno's attention. Geno stared at her, then just looked away.

"Oh my god! Seeing the Chase _and_ Amy at the same time is heaven!" a girl commented, all of the crowds nodded at her statement.

The whole Chase, besides Geno, sweat dropped and shared a thought. _We're doomed…_

"Ronan-sama! Yoo hoo~!" a group girls in their teens waved at him.

"Ah, even you have fans," Jin elbowed Ronan.

"No, they're just after Ronan's wealth. He's from a noble family, remember?" Elesis said, trying to stop herself from killing all those vultures, a. k. a, social climbers.

"It seems like the crowd is going wild for you and your friends Amy," the woman said.

"We get chased a lot," Arme said, sweat dropping.

"In that case…Guards! Please block the crowd for Amy's friends as well!" the woman said, clapping her hands.

"Ah! It's Ronan!" a guard said.

"Really? It is!" loads and loads of guards blocked Ronan's path.

"This is so cool! We get to see the strongest Aegis Knight in person!" a guard said.

"Cut this crap…" Elesis' voice spelled doom. The other Aegis Knights gulped and slowly looked at her. "M-miss Elesis?"

"JUST DO YOUR RESPECTIVE JOBS YOU IDIOTS!" Elesis yelled, hitting all of them with the hilt of her sword.

"Elesis is so scary…" the crowd whispered, fearing for their life.

"W-We're sorry Miss Elesis!" the guards ran off to block the crowd. Elesis huffed and walked ahead.

"Ah, Arme here is my one-day body guard, so she gets to watch me backstage~!" Amy said, pulling Arme close to her.

"I see, okay then," the manager said. Amy squealed and pulled Arme away from the others.

"Oh~ Amy and Arme are close!" a girl commented. Elesis sent the crowding fans a glare, making them stiffen in fear.

"Say one more word and all of you'll never see the sun ever again! You heard me?!" Elesis yelled. The manager stared at Elesis.

"We're sorry about that, Elesis isn't good with crowds. The truth is, she's happy to have fans," Lire said.

"I-I see," the manager said.

-Concert-

The Chase sat on the best seats. Some of the audiences took photos of the Chase secretly. Ronan just sighed. Sieghart on the other hand, just slept before the concert even started.

All of them were surprised when music suddenly filled the air. Amy made a triple-flip and landed on the middle of the stage.

"Its show time!" she winked and started dancing. Some of the male population fainted. And some of the female population slapped their boy friends. Nevertheless, Amy's performance was still brilliant.

-Orc Temple-

"What's with all those noise?" Orc Lord roared.

"The humans are having a celebration," a stone orc said.

"Let's make things quiet around here; my head is throbbing ever since that damned knight defeated me the last time," Orc Lord stood up, his hammer resting upon his shoulder. "Come, let's 'attend' their celebration."

-Back to the Concert-

Arme enjoyed Amy's concert, suddenly she sensed something big heading towards the park. She ran on stage, surprising Amy and the audience. Arme looked left, then right.

"Everybody take cover!" she suddenly yelled. The audience were quiet confused at first. They took over the moment Arme blocked a huge rock.

"Come on Sieghart! Wake up!" Jin shook Sieghart continuously, trying to wake him up.

"ZZzzz…Wasabi…" Sieghart whispered in his sleep. Jin sweat dropped. "Wasabi?"

"Finally! Come on! Let's fight!" Elesis yelled.

"No! Let me handle this!" Amy said.

"Huh?!" her fans shared a thought. _Can she fight?_ Arme looked at Amy, she smiled, then made way for her.

"What?! Arme!" Elesis yelled.

"Let her do what she wants," the mage said. "She's in a bad mood after all." Elesis sighed. Amy's stance changed. She dashed towards the monstrosity, called Orc Lord.

"How dare you interrupt my concert!" she yelled, kicking Orc Lord. "Ditzy Rush!" she intentionally stumbled on him, brutally damaging him.

"She's fast!" Lire said.

"Spinning Counter!" she was really furious at the monster before her, she almost killed him.

"She's strong, too. " Arme just smiled. Orc Lord ran away before Amy could give him a piece of her mind.

"Everything's okay now!" Arme announced. The crowds sighed in relief. Ronan approached Amy.

"Amy, would you like to join the Chase?" he asked. Amy turned around.

"Hm? I guess I could…please ask my manager!" she said with her usual smile. The crowd and Ronan sweat dropped. The manager fixed her glasses and approached Ronan.

"You may join them Amy, but, make sure you won't forget about what we taught you," she said.

"Of course!" Amy hugged her manager. "I'm stuck with you guys!" Amy gave her new friends a hug. Sieghart finally woke up.

"I just had a terrible nightmare…" he muttered. "The oracle was joining the Chase." He shivered at the thought. "I'd rather die before that could happen." He said, standing up, heading for the headquarters without the others knowing.

-Orc Temple-

"Great..my head hurts two times the pain," Orc Lord said, massaging his poor head.

"Well, at least it's quiet," an Orc whispered. The Stone Orcs couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

KAT: Guess what time it is!

KAT and Amy: IT'S LETTER READING TIME~!!!

KAT:*takes out letter* Now, let's start!

_To KAT, I stole your mechanical pencil and used it to write this letter._

KAT: HE WHAT?! O_O

Amy: *covers KAT's mouth*whisper* Shh! Keep quiet! Arme might hear us!

KAT: *nods and proceeds to reading Lass' letter*

_Don't worry, I didn't stole the ultra sharp one._

KAT: *sighs in relief*

_There's a reason why I used a pencil instead of a pen._

KAT and Amy: Really?

_To Geno, touch Arme and I'll beat you up when I come back. I'm serious._

KAT: Lol. I 'd like to see you try hurting my OC, Lass.

_Lastly, to Arme, I –––– you...That is all. _

_P.S. KAT, I know where you live. _

KAT: So what if you know where I live? What would you gain in the first place?

Amy: The middle one's blurred.

KAT: Last must've erased it with his thumb to hide the word.

Amy: That sneaky guy!

-What_ really_ happened-

Lass: There. I don't care if they think that letter is too short.

**BOOM!** **BOOM! BOOM!**

Lass: What the- *runs in an inn* Great, it's wet. *hangs the letter somewhere and left it to dry*

-Next day-

Lass: Ouch, one of the words got blurred. Well, whatever. I'll send it anyway. *sends letter*

Lass: Read and Review...


	19. A year later

KAT: Ohohoho~ Here comes a new chapter!!! xD

Arme: Elesis! *gasp* You broke my staff! Dx

Elesis: Uh...I-I did not! *hides the staff's remains*

Sieghart: Yes, yes, it's time for the exclaim-er disclaimer!! *sweat drops while he pushes Jin in the disclaiming room*

Disclaimer(Jin's voice): WOOHOO!!! KAT owns the awesome reviews you gave her and the plot she gave to you! But she doesn't own Grand Chase and the characters of the said game!

KAT: *takes out a box of blueberry cheesecake* Here's your reward!

Jin: O_O I can have it all?

KAT: Yes! You can have it all!

Jin: Yay! *runs in the kitchen to eat his reward*

Amy: On with the story~! ^_^

* * *

"Here I go!" Arme prepared her battle staff, "Air Blast!" Arme sent Elesis flying with a strong gust of wind.

"Ow. That hurt," Elesis said, rubbing her back side.

"I win! Ha ha! You'll have to buy me a new staff!" Arme cheered.

"How did this happen?" Ronan sweat dropped at the two.

"Well, Elesis accidentally broke Arme's staff. So they made a bet! If Arme wins, Elesis will buy her a new staff; if Elesis wins, Arme will have to kiss Geno!" Amy said with her usual smile.

"How DID you know all of this?" Jin asked, resting a tonfa on his shoulder.

"They've been battling the whole morning," Amy said.

"Oh…figures…" Lire sweat dropped. Geno was busy observing the mage. He didn't notice the fact that she was already looking at him. She waved her hand. The mercenary unconsciously blushed and looked away.

"By the way, how did Geno get involved in the bet?" Jin asked. Amy thought for a while, and then suddenly laughed, surprising the others.

"_Stop laughing, you crazy oracle"_ She searched for Sieghart.

"_What did you say old man?" _she stuck out her tongue and looked away.

"Uhh…Amy? Would you mind telling us why you laughed out of the blue?" Ronan asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You see, Geno happens to train while they were making the bet. And Elesis couldn't think of anything so she used Geno instead!" after saying so, she started laughing again. "Boy, you guys should've seen Geno's face!"

"S-shut up!" Geno stormed off, face completely red.

"Geno? Where are you going?" Arme asked, apparently, she was busy telling Elesis where and what to buy, so both they didn't hear a thing.

"I'll go patrol the castle," he muttered, entering the establishment he just mentioned. The Knight Master almost bumped unto Geno when he suddenly stormed in the castle. She sighed and continued walking towards the Chase's direction.

"Arme, the Queen wishes to see you," she said.

"Ah, o-okay," she followed the Knight Master, curious about what is to happen.

The Queen turned around when she heard the door open, when she saw Arme, she immediately attacked the girl with a hug.

"Y-your highness?" the mage asked, surprised as to why the Queen gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she was surprised at the answer, in fact she wasn't even expecting it. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry Arme, I'm so sorry for hiding it from you," the Queen whispered.

"W-What do you mean?" Arme asked. The Queen backed away.

"Arme…I…I am your one and only mother," she said. Arme's eyes widened.

"My…mother…?" she asked disbelievingly. "No way!" she fell to her knees. The Queen stoop to her level and hugged her tightly.

"All these years…I thought my mother died!" the mage said, tears staining her cheeks.

"Arme…" before the Queen could continue her sentence, Arme returned the hug.

-Outside the Throne Room-

"I see…so she was the Queen's daughter all along," Geno said. He smirked then continued his patrolling. "Things are getting interesting…" An image of Arme stopped him. Suddenly he blushed and shook his head.

"What am I thinking? She is my enemy, I must not let my feelings get in the way," he said.

* * *

KAT: Fu fu fu~ What's this Geno? You're having feelings for Arme?

Geno: *blushes* Shut up. *leaves room*

KAT: Hey Amy! Do you have Geno's cute picture during the bet?

Amy: You bet I do! ^_^ *hands the picture to KAT*

*Geno runs in the tries to snatch the picture the moment he heard Amy and KAT*

KAT: Nuh-uh Geno! *pries him away*

Amy: It's okay KAT, I have tons of those~!

KAT: Oh! Okay~! :D *let's go of the picture*

Geno: *snatches the picture and sees...*

KAT and Amy: A picture of Arme sleeping!

Geno: *blushes* W-What the hell...

KAT: Ha ha! Have fun staring! Oh! Please Read and Review! ;D

Geno: *unconsciously drooling*

-Outside KAT's room-

Amy: *whisper* Here you go! Geno's picture!

KAT: *whisper* I know I can count on you. *looks at the photo* My OC is soooo cute~!

Amy: Just doing my job, KAT. Just doing my job. *pats back* ^_^V


	20. A Trip to Mana Valley

KAT: Thanks for the Reviews! And now! Let's check our mail! I'd like to apologize if this chapter sounded like I rushed, which I did. Please enjoy it anyway! O v O

Amy: Hooray! *jumps up*

Sieghart: You might hit your head, oracle.

Amy: *hits head* Owie~

Sieghart: See. *face palms*

Arme: Maybe we should do the disclaimer before reading the mail?

KAT: Okay~ O w O

Disclaimer(Arme's voice): KAT does not own Grand Chase and its characters. But she owns the plot and the reviews.

KAT: Mail reading here I come!

Lire: We don't have much time, the readers are trying to read! Please read the mail in the blooper corner.

KAT: What?! Fine...*drags herself to the blooper area*

Amy:*massages head* Enjoy the story. *sobs*

* * *

-Geno's Room-

"_I see…so Arme is the daughter of that wretched queen. How interesting, having the queen's daughter as my vessel will be entertaining," _Kaze' Aaze's voice echoed.

Geno closed the book he was holding.

"_All you have to do is to hand her this book,"_ this were her last words before she returned to her slumber. Geno just nodded. _Somehow…I don't want to give this to her,_ he thought.

"Why do I keep thinking of that mage?!" he sighed in frustration, massaging his head.

-Throne Room-

Arme immediately stopped her tears. Knight Master smiled and held out a scroll.

"I have a new mission for you, we're counting on you," she said, tossing the scroll to Arme, who almost dropped it, but managed to catch it anyway.

"O-of course!" Arme saluted and ran out of the castle, with the queen waving at her as she left.

"So? What did the Knight Master say?" Elesis asked. Arme showed them a scroll, Elesis' face immediately lit up.

"Is that what I think it is?" the knight-now-savior asked. Arme just nodded.

"We'll have to explore Mana Valley," was what she said. "Again, only four of us can come," she said. Sieghart raised a hand. "I'll pass on this one," he said.

"I'll be coming as well, so, only three more slots are available." Arme said. Minutes have passed and these are the names of the decided explorers: Arme, Elesis, Amy, and Jin.

"Good luck!" Lire said. She couldn't come since she needs to buy a new composite bow. The four waved at them and left.

Hours later…

"We're here!" the dancer said. Elesis was already panting.

"Wanna rest~?" Amy asked. Arme sat down, she has been tired ever since they encountered with a defective mana stone.

"I guess we should," Arme said, sitting down.

"Okay then!" Amy took out her violin and started playing, humming, and swaying at the same time. And Jin was staring at her, a blush visible on his face. Yes, this certain fighter has fallen for her. The fact that she was beautiful when she dances is the reason why he has learned to love her. Seeing her fight brutally doesn't even bother him.

"Okay, break's over, let's continue," Elesis said, standing up. Arme nodded and started running. They were almost always surrounded by cursed mana stones, much to Arme's disadvantage, her feet couldn't stand up any longer because of this.

"Arme are you okay?" Amy asked. She stared at the dancer at first, nodding afterwards. "I'm fine." Arme stared at the platforms, she might fall if she wasn't careful. She could've passed this one without fail, but alas, there was a cursed mana stone right in front of her, weakening her.

"This stone…it's draining my mana!" Arme said. When all of her mana was gone, she gave in and collapsed, falling of the platform. Amy and the others noticed this at the last moment.

"Arme!" Elesis yelled, but to no avail, Arme disappeared in the darkness.

"She fell off…" Amy said, dropping to her knees. "W-what if she dies after landing? W-what if-" Jin caught her in a hug from behind, with him standing on a knee.

"Shh...It's alright Amy, Arme is strong. She wouldn't let herself die this way," he said. Amy returned the hug and tried not to cry.

"Let's go. We'll have to continue without her." Elesis said, turning her back to them.

"B-but-" Amy was cut off by the knight.

"Jin is right, Amy, Arme wouldn't let herself die this way. I should know, we've been together longer than you could ever imagine." She said. "Yuck, all this drama is getting to me," she added, making the dancer laugh.

"O-okay, let's go," she took Jin's hand and stood up. "I'm a bit nervous," Amy said.

"Why?" Jin asked as he started to walk.

"I've never held hands with a boy before," the dancer said, blushing, "Usually Arme is the one who offers her hand to me." She continued.

Jin blushed when her words registered in his head. _This is the best day of my life!_ He thought.

Somewhere below the very valley they were standing…

Arme was falling off the valley, unconscious. A boy caught her on time. He sighed.

"Arme…what are you doing here?" he asked. He carried her as if she were his bride. "Hang in there, I'll take you somewhere safe." With that said, he disappeared.

* * *

KAT: Finally! It's mail reading time! Recently, the reviewers are asking for Lass to come back! Lass! Make sure you're reading this!

-Lass' Corner-

Lass: I am...*stares at the computer screen* (Wait, they have computers? O_o well, whatever.)

-Back to KAT-

KAT: Good! Now, here are some reviews that wants you to come home! :

1. Another chapter!? You update really fast~ and Lass! Come home soon ;_;  
-Utsuro

2. ROFLPIE XD Lass better return soon D: plx? I mean, it's ok if he doesn't but...; I want him back soon.

-Willowwhip

3. elesis is very scary! not just that it looks like that she very angry. i wish lass would come back sooner or later... oh well i'll just wait... and try to imagine eating a harpy! nice chapter! :D

-mikichara12

4. NO! I've failed my review-the-moment-the-chapter-was-updated status! I'm sorry ;_; Aside from that, I liked this chapter xD Good job to Arme for winning the duel =3 And Lassie'd better hurry back! O_O  
-Utsuro

KAT: That's all! Lass! Don't you dare disappoint your fans!

-Lass' Corner-

Lass: Maybe I should...but...I'm still busy. Read and Review.

-Back to KAT-

KAT: Yeah! What he said! READ AND REVIEW!!!

Ronan: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^

KAT: Bye people!


	21. An Encounter with Astaroth

KAT: Hehe! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I was real busy! Oh! Before I forget, Mana Valley is also known as Valstrath in NAGC. While Astaroth is also known as Asharoth in NAGC! Hope this tiny bit of information helped! =D

Ryan: It's okay as long as you're still uploading! ^_^ Oh! And thanks for the info KAT!

KAT: Thanks and You're welcome Ryan! ^_^V And if you're going to ask why this chapter is long, it's because of Willowwhip's request!

Arme: Didn't you received a lot of reviews saying that they want to know who saved me?

KAT: I know! But I couldn't seem to find the correct scene to reveal the boy's identity. But I promise you, his identity will be revealed in the next chapter. ^_^V

Jin: Okay, who'll say the disclaimer?

Elesis: *raises hands*

Jin: The disclaiming room's all yours! :D

Elesis: *enters disclaiming room*

Disclaimer(Elesis' voice): KAT owns the plot and reviews, but she doesn't own Grand Chase and the characters of said game. Ya heard that?!

KAT, Arme, Amy, and Jin: Yes, yes we did, Elesis. *nods at the same time*

KAT: Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

The boy carried the purple haired mage to a lonely looking house. He kicked the door open and walked in the abandoned home's only bed room and laid Arme on the surprisingly comfy bed. He sighed.

"You're not supposed to be here…" he murmured. His eyes widened when he noticed the fact that she looks really pale. He placed his hands to her chest; her heart isn't doing well…

"She made contact with those contaminated mana stones…" he muttered. He sighed and concentrated his mana, he boy pulled her close, his arm replacing the also surprisingly comfy pillow. He rested his forehead on hers, his mana transferring from him to her.

He slowly pulled back, not wanting to wake the sleeping mage. He laid her on the bed once more. Standing up, he gave her one last glance and left the building.

Moments later, Arme started regaining her consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened, remembering the fact that she fell of a platform _unconscious_!

She sat up, massaging her temples, trying to remember what happened after her fall. _Wait…I'm alive?! B-but I fell off and… _she remembered being trapped in someone's arms.

She _also_ remembered that she still needs to finish the mission along with her friends. Arme stood up, but froze after her first step.

"W-who…who's mana is this?!" she's starting to get nervous. "Huh? This mana…it feels so familiar…but…who would…?" she caught a glimpse of her rescuer. "Is he really…?" she shook her head.

"No, Arme! Stay focused! You still have a mission!" she said, smacking her cheeks with her hands. _Ow…note to self…don't ever do that again!_ She rubbed her left cheek as she took out a purple hair pin from her pocket.

"Now, let's get started," she said, she started chanting the spell required afterwards. The hairpin turned out to be her battle staff. It started to levitate in mid air; hopping on, she made sure that everything is secured before she starts flying.

"Okay, let's go!" she immediately flew to her friend's current location. The boy from earlier just silently followed her.

Now, let's see how the others are doing…

"Stay outta my way!" Elesis yelled, slamming every monster, a.k.a. 'obstacles' blocking her path.

"She sure is…_energetic_," Jin said, sweat dropping as he kicked an assassin away from Amy.

"It's about time this place got cleared," Elesis said, resting a sword on her shoulder.

"Let's take a break for a while, we need to check for any injuries," Amy said. Elesis pouted at first, sitting down a minute later.

"Fine, Arme was like this the first time we became a team," Elesis said, crossing her arms. Amy just smiled at her comment, while Jin just sweat dropped.

"You both look tired," Amy said, taking out her chakrams. She started dancing while singing, healing the two red heads at the same time.

"There, feeling better?" the dancer asked.

"Thanks Amy," Jin said. While Elesis just nodded and stood up.

"Break's over, _again_. Now let's get moving." Elesis said. Amy hid her chakrams, making sure that no monster will snatch it from her. A mysterious voice suddenly chuckled.

Elesis took out her spear and threw it at the source of the voice. The spear was travelling at a fast rate; but somehow, it froze in mid-air.

"I am quite impressed by your reflex, mortal." The voice finally revealed itself; the voice belongs to a man wearing an armor of red. His eyes were hidden under his helmet, and his weapon, it is nothing but a sword, and a huge one at that.

And he was holding Elesis' spear on one hand, making it seem as if it was floating in mid-air while he was still concealing himself.

"I really am impressed, but nevertheless, your actions are still futile," he said, breaking the knight's spear after saying so.

"Tch! Great. Now I have to buy Arme a new staff _and_ a new spear, thanks a lot jerk!" Elesis yelled, a vein popping.

Amy was staring at the floating man, who, in return, shifted his gaze from Elesis to her.

"I see that you are doing well, oracle," he said. Amy said nothing, clenching her fists.

"Amy? Do you know him?" Jin asked. Amy just replied with a slow nod, she looked up at the man.

"This man is Astaroth, the God of Domination," she muttered, though Elesis and Jin managed to hear her words.

"God of Domination…?" Jin whispered in a questioning tone. Elesis planted a sword on the ground and sagged on it.

"Does that mean he's strong?" Elesis asked with interest.

"He's a God, of course he's strong," Amy said. "Since you said he's strong, let me try him out," Elesis said, taking her sword back from the ground. Astaroth just smirked at her statement.

"Oh? A challenger?" he asked in mock innocence. "Very well, just make sure you survive, having my opponents die in one blow is rather dull" With that said, he held his sword tightly and disappeared.

"Jin! He's right behind you! "Amy shouted. Jin turned around to see Astaroth about to strike.

BOOM!

Clouds of dust covered the two. Amy prayed for Jin's safety. They heard clanks and swings; the annoying clouds disappeared without a trace, finally allowing the two girls to see what's going on.

Amy gasped. Elesis just smirked at the sight. There was Jin, he was still standing, he managed to catch Astaroth's sword with his bare hands.

Jin switched from defense to offense, Astaroth sensed an attack coming from the fighter and moved away before Jin could launch the attack.

"Heh, gotcha fooled there," Jin said, as he landed on his knees. Astaroth chuckled.

"I see you've managed to trick me, boy." He said. "But, it won't happen again," he said, heading straight towards the red haired male.

"Hold it right there!" Elesis blocked Astaroth's sword with her own. "You're fight's with me," she added. Amy took the chance and helped Jin walk away from the battlefield. She managed to find a spot behind a huge rock and let the older teen sit.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Jin panted, giving her a smile afterwards. And of course, he just forced himself to do so.

"M-my arms are numb, I can't seem to feel them there," he said. Amy's eyes widened and gently grabbed the fighter's hand.

"You have some broken bones on your right arm. Same goes for your other arm, but your right arm's condition is worse than your left arm's." She said. Jin just blinked at her news and chuckled.

"W-what are you doing chuckling?! Can't you see you're hurt?!" Amy exclaimed, surprising the fighter.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry," his expression changed from sorry, to dead serious. "But to tell you the truth, he _is_ stronger than I expected. My hands couldn't stop trembling. He's a difficult opponent to defeat." He said.

"My type heal can't fix broken bones but it could lessen the pain and-" Jin cut her off just by shaking his head, signaling a 'no'.

"You don't have to. For now, you need to help Elesis defeat that Astaroth guy. But you _could_ hand me the healing potion Arme gave me in my pocket." The older teen said, showing his still-numb arms.

Amy blushed and nodded. She sat on her knees and started searching for the potion in his pocket. Jin was blushing at the contact.

"Found it!" Amy uncorked the flask of red liquid. "I guess you'll have to drink this so your bones could heal first," she said. The fighter nodded and leaned on the rock.

Amy placed the flask near his lips, waiting for him to open his mouth. She slowly poured its contents the moment the older teen opened his mouth. Seeing the flask now empty, she discarded the empty flask and stood up.

"All better?" she asked. Jin gave her a smile and nodded.

"Now go." He said. Amy dashed away, hoping that Elesis was still standing. The said knight was tired and covered in scratches.

"Are you still going to fight me, mortal?" Astaroth asked, wearing a smug look. Elesis took out a flask and showered herself with its contents.

"Of course, I'll never pass up a good fight," Elesis said with a smirk. Astaroth finally decided to fight seriously. He planted his sword on the ground. Elesis' eyes widened.

_No way...I-is it even possible?!_ She thought, running away. She turned around and her suspicions were correct.

"Che! It seems like he knows how to use Kanavan Strike," she muttered. She didn't notice the fact that Astaroth was already preparing to stab her from behind.

"Curtain Call!" a huge piano landed right on top of the God of Domination. "Run Elesis!" Amy said. Elesis nodded and ran away from Astaroth's reach. Amy, too, ran away.

Astaroth was standing once more.

"I have had enough of this fool's play!" he yelled. He raised his sword. Without any warning, giant meteors started falling from the sky.

"Oh crap." Elesis said.

Okay…well, whatever! Let's return to Arme and see how she's doing!

"Wow, this must be Elesis' doing," the purple haired mage said as she saw the unconscious bodies of some monsters. There she saw a familiar gray haired person.

"Hm? Isn't that Vanessa?" she made her staff fly lower and lower until her feet could almost touch the ground.

"Vanessa? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I see you are doing well, Arme. I was ordered by Master Zen to come and assist you here." Vanessa said, turning to her. "May I ask why you are not with your comrades?" she asked.

"It's along story. Ah! Since we're heading for the same place, why don't we go there together," Arme said.

"Hm…I might as well follow you. Come, let us make haste," the silver haired woman said. Arme just nodded and started leading the way, unintentionally.

An hour has passed and they heard voices and a series of explosions in a certain area.

"That must be them, let's go!" Arme said, beginning to fly at a really fast rate. Bingo! They found the other members of the chase.

"I-is that a D-deep Impact?!" Arme exclaimed. Vanessa ran as fast as she could, hoping that she would be there on time.

"Vanessa!" Amy cheered, seeing as her friend shield them fro Astaroth's devastating attack. Arme sighed in relief when she saw her friends were alright.

"Now, who casted that spell?" she searched the area and saw a man clad in red armor. "That must be him," she muttered. She jumped off her battle staff and started chanting.

"What are you doing here Vanessa?" Astaroth asked. Vanessa turned to look at the God before her.

"I am here due to Master Zen's orders," she said, after all, she could not lie to a God, even if he's evil.

"Heh. Zen is foolish enough to trust these mortals," Astaroth said. Vanessa was about to launch an attack, but someone managed to beat her to it.

"Haaaaa!!! Deep Impact!" Arme summoned equally large meteors, only, her target was the man in red.

"Che. I must go for now, but I guarantee you, you won't be as lucky as today." Astaroth said, disappearing from their sight.

"Arme!" Amy squealed and tackled her purple haired friend. "You're alive!" she added.

"Yes, yes I am," Arme said sweat dropping. "By the way, where's Jin?" she asked. Amy froze.

"Ah! I almost forgot about him!" Amy ran behind a rock and returned to her friends, helping Jin walk.

"Hi Arme!" Jin said, giving her a weak smile.

"What happened to you guys while I was gone?" Arme asked, helping the fighter sit down and started treating him.

Somewhere in the shadows, the boy was seen smiling, seeing as Arme's okay. He still continued following them after seeing the group continuing their mission.

* * *

KAT: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Jin: Amy almost forgot about me?!

Amy: I was caught up in the moment! I'm so sorry Jin~! *hugs Jin*

Jin: *blushes* O-okay.

Elesis: Darn that Astaroth, how dare he break my spear?!

Arme: You can buy me a new staff anytime you want. You can buy your spear first if you want.

Elesis: I can?! Thanks Arme!

Arme: You're welcome!

KAT: Are you feeling left out too?

Vanessa: Not quite.

KAT: Oh. Okay. Can you at least say these words for me? :3 *hands a script*

Vanessa: *reads script and nods*

KAT: *waves hand and leaves room*

Vanessa: *looks at the readers* KAT just requested me to tell you to Read and Review, so please do.

Arme: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tune in for the next chapter! Adieu! *disappears from the room*


	22. A Familiar Face

KAT: I apologize for the reaaaalllly~ long update. It's because i'm thinking of a way to somehow correct my mistakes regarding the Gods without messing up the other chapters. And it's really hard~ Plus I rarely get a chance to type now that school has started.

Arme: Oh. You DO know that education comes first.

KAT: I know! But I don't want to disappoint the readers.

Arme: *sighs* Fine, but do your best in school.

KAT: Yes, Arme.

Elesis: Lemme do the disclaiming!

KAT: Hey! Great idea!

Disclaimer(Elesis' voice): KAT does not own Grand Chase but she owns the plot and reviews! Copy it without KAT's permision and you'll get a glimpse of hell whenever you see me. +_+

KAT: You really mean that? I'm so touched!

Elesis: Meh! It's just my way of saying thanks because you've given me a lot of lines in this chapter and the chapter before this one.

KAT: Is that so? Well then, you're welcome!

Amy, Arme, and Elesis: Enjoy the story!

* * *

Nighttime finally fell, much to Elesis' irritation, _and_ relief.

"Hey guys! There's a spot!" Amy said. Arme ran to the direction where Amy was pointing. It was spacious, a river beside the sleeping area. _Good. We can clean Jin's wounds this way._ The purple haired mage stood up.

"Okay guys! This place is good!" she reported. Elesis placed Jin's things on the ground. Vanessa only followed suit.

"Please fill this up with water for me," Arme said, handing Elesis her surprisingly empty pot. She stared at it as thought it has eyes and was talking gibberish.

"Don't worry, I didn't pack bombs with me, it's only purpose now is for cooking," Arme said. Elesis gave her an i'll-kill-you-if-this-thing-explodes-in-my-face look and decided to fill it up.

Arme blinked at first and started hunting for some fresh meat. Midway she felt someone's stare, boring holes in her body. She shivered, not because of the cold, she slowly turned around.

"Hello? Is anyone-"she was cut of when she saw a cloth, and inside: Spinemon meat. It has no signs of having bones and organs in it. And one more thing, it was freshly cleaned.

She's starting to get nervous; a note fell off the cloth. Arme was curious as usual and picked the note up.

_Don't be scared, I mean you no harm. I am only helping you. Now please return to your friends. It is quite dangerous walking alone at night._

She was taken aback by the note. Hoping that she wasn't acting too crazy, "Thank you for the meat," she bowed and returned to her friends after saying and doing so.

In the shadows, the boy smiled at her cute performance.

"Why do you even waste time following that girl?" an imp said.

"Shut it, Arkham," the boy said, closing his eyes. The little devil called Arkham pouted and decided to return to his card muttering something about bratty masters.

-Back to Arme and the others-

"Hey guys I found some meat!"Arme said as she ran towards her comrades. She saw Amy bandaging Jin's wounds. Arme just smiled and immediately started cooking. And like any other nights, their stomachs were satisfied with their dinner.

"Amy, please give this to Jin before he sleeps," Arme said, handing Amy a charm.

"This…this is a protective charm!" the musician said. Arme replied with a smile and said, "This will protect Jin from any attacks, I know how special he is to you." Amy blushed at her statement.

Arme giggled and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She said. Amy smiled and nodded and ran for the crimson haired fighter.

Arme sighed and an anxious expression replaced her happy face.

_I'm definitely sure that it's him…_she thought, staring at the starry night before she let sleep steal away her consciousness.

_Sweet dreams…Arme…_

-The Day after-

They were all set to continue their mission. Arme managed to whip up a quick meal for them before they left.

"Let's go. Bultaros is definitely near by," Elesis said. Vanessa paused for a moment before speaking.

"Let us make haste, I'm afraid I must return to Master Zen as soon as possible after assisting you in your mission," she said. They nodded once more and started walking; no words were exchanged the whole day.

Amy was really tired, but she wouldn't budge, she can't let her friends down. Elesis stopped and jumped away, as if on cue, a huge fire ball passed by.

"He's here…" the red head said. A huge dragon flew them by, landing right in front of Elesis afterwards.

"So we meet again," a familiar voice spoke. Elesis searched for him, looking up.

"What? Back for more?" she yelled. Astaroth just smirked.

"What's with that cocky smirk?" the savior asked in an irritated manner. Bultaros suddenly tackled Elesis, clawing her shoulders.

"Elesis!" Arme yelled. She took out her battle staff and teleported behind Bultaros, burning him from behind. Before the dragon got a chance to sent her flying using his claw, Arme teleported in front of Elesis, grabbing her and teleported behind Amy.

"How did he manage to make Bultaros obey him?" the knight asked. Arme looked back at the monster before them. Then shifting her attention towards the man named Astaroth as if to confirm something.

"I see…No wonder I've noticed something off about Bultaros the first time we fought him," Arme said as she stood up, leaving the healing job to Amy.

"What?" Elesis asked, looking up, not minding the dancer.

"Butaros is Astaroth's familiar." The mage said, disappearing. "Jin! With your speed, pleas act as a decoy. Wait for Amy to replace you." She said. The fighter nodded and stood up.

"Jin! You're still hurt!" Amy said, temporarily distracted from her bandaging job.

"Amy…I can't just do nothing, I'm a member of the Grand Chase, I must do something." With that said, Jin ran to the huge monstrosity. Amy wore a depressed expression as she continued bandaging Elesis' shoulders.

Before she could even lay a hand on her shoulder, Elesis grabbed her wrist, signaling her to stop.

"There's no need for that. Our main priority is Bultaros. We must not let anything distract us. Now let's go!" Elesis said as she stood up. Amy was staring up at her, surprised at what the knight had just said.

When her words finally registered in Amy's mind, the dancer stood up, now wearing a determined expression.

Jin was only focusing on evading and running, whenever Bultaros' attention shifted to Arme, he strikes the dragon with a kick. One kick terribly missed and Bultaros was solely focusing on the mage.

"Crap! I missed!" Jin started running after the dragon. A blur of pink passed him by, striking Bultaros at a very fast rate.

No doubt, it was Amy who saved Arme from the dragon. Jin only sent a nod on her way, running towards the monstrous being to assist the younger girl.

"Thanks guys…" Arme panted. _I've already used four Deep Impacts, I'm not sure if I can run as fast as my previous speed._ She thought.

"Arme! Take this chance and run!" Elesis yelled, slashing Bultaros fatally from the back. Arme nodded and ran away.

She was about to cast her last Deep Impact until Astaroth summoned meteors as big as her Deep Impact. Vanessa preserved quite an amount of energy, at the moment he summoned his meteors she ran towards the team and created a shield bigger than the usual.

Vanessa's shield managed to reach Arme, though, her part of the shield was pretty weak and shattered easily, surprising all of them.

"Arme!" Elesis yelled. In a blink of an eye, Arme disappeared along with Astaroth's meteors.

"ARME!" the three yelled. Vanessa clenched her fists and bowed.

"Forgive me Master Zen, for I have failed to protect them…" she said, bowing her head.

"Now…it's time for you to follow the same fate. Bultaros!" Astaroth yelled.

"Not quite…" an unknown yet familiar voice spoke. Elesis' eyes widened as she easily found th owner of the voice.

"Lass!" she yelled.

"What? Lass is here?" Jin turned to the direction where Elesis was looking. His eyes widened.

"Lass!" what surprised them more is the fact that the albino before them was carrying Arme. Amy was only curiously staring at him, her head tilting.

Arme's eyes slowly opened, which widened as soon as she realized who was carrying her.

"Lass…you came back…" she whispered. Lass looked at her and smiled; only she can see him do so. His expression reverted back to its usual cold mask. Jumping off the tree, he looked at Astaroth, giving him an intense glare.

"Jin. Please take care of Arme in my place," he said, waiting a reply from the fighter.

"Jin's arms are badly wounded! He won't be able to carry Arme!" Amy said. Lass looked at her with an uncaring mask. Amy stepped back.

"Lass…I can stand on my own!" Arme said. The albino's attention shifted back to her, "You can't even stand on your own." He said. Arme's face turned red.

"H-hey! As a matter of fact I can!" she yelled. Without thinking twice, he gave the mage a chance to prove her self. Arme was placed on the ground.

_I-I can do this! _She thought, seconds later she almost planted her face on the ground, luckily Lass caught her on time, but still…she failed miserably. Amy had a hunch that Lass will ask Jin again.

"I'll take care of Arme!" she immediately volunteered before Lass could speak. The albino just sighed and motioned Amy to come and get Arme.

"Do your job well, or else." Lass said, turning his back immediately. Amy frowned at his statement.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Amy," the mage spoke, making the dancer replace her previous angry expression with a caring smile.

"It's nothing! You were the one who got really tired fighting alone." Amy said. Elesis started replacing the bandage on her shoulders since her wound was starting to bleed.

Lass stood in front of Bultaros, as if inviting him to attack him. When he saw Bultaros make a move, he immediately jumped up, landing behind the dragon and took out a katana; before he could even attack Bultaros jumped up, only to land with a huge impact, throwing Lass upwards.

As gravity was doing its job, Bultaros jumped on a platform and pierced Lass' chest with his claws before he landed. Arme's eyes widened.

"LASS!" she yelled.

Seconds later a log replaced Lass, surprising his audiences. Lass suddenly appeared above Bultaros out of nowhere and sliced his head off.

"This much, huh." He whispered. "Well, whatever," he took Bultaros' chaos orb and tossed it to Arme.

"Now, there's no escaping, Astaroth." He turned to look at the man. Astaroth gritted his teeth and took out his sword.

'_Astaroth, stop fooling around and return at once, tardiness won't be tolerated.'_

A voice echoed, Astaroth had no other choice but to obey. "Yes Master," he said, sheathing his sword and disappeared. Lass said nothing and sheathed his sword. _He can never be the God of Domination. Afterall, no one has ever seen the God of Domination's true form and lived. _He thought.

"Forgive me, for I must return to my Master as well." Vanessa said before she disappeared.

He nodded and walked towards Amy and carried Arme as though she was his bride. "Lass! W-what are you doing?" she asked, completely embarrassed.

"I'm carrying you back to the headquarters." He replied, not bothered by the 'still' shorter girl's struggles. Arme paused as she was trying to completely understand what he just said.

"Headquarters…? Wait! Y-you're really coming back?" she asked. Lass turned to look at her.

"What do you think?" he replied. Amy couldn't help but wonder who Lass was. Questions like, 'Who's he?' 'What is he to Arme?' or 'How does he know Arme and the others anyway?' invaded her mind.

Jin looked at Amy, somehow he knows what she was thinking of at the moment.

"Lass was a former member of the Chase. He left a year ago, months before Arme met you, to go on a journey to train and enhance his skill," he spoke, surprising the dancer.

"H-how did you know what I was thinking of?" the younger girl asked. The crimson fighter only chuckled.

"I know how it feels to be a new member, trust me," he said. Amy blushed and looked down.

"C-can you tell me more? Can you tell me how he met the Chase?" she asked. Jin replied with a nod and sighed.

"The thing is, he was Arme's childhood friend, so obviously Arme knows him better than we do." He paused when he saw the younger girl nod.

"The Chase met him in a very unusual way. You see…um…" Poor Jin, he can't seem to find the right words.

"We first saw Lass when he was still possessed by Kaze 'Aaze." Elesis said, suddenly butting in. "We managed to defeat Kaze 'Aaze, but she managed to escape; Ronan says that she's still alive, but it will take a long time for her to recover, so she's probably looking for a new vessel to speed up her recovery." She added.

Amy didn't really mind since Elesis was helping Jin in explaining for her sake. "He was Kaze 'Aaze's vessel? Did you trust him immediately?" she asked.

"No, actually, the moment he saw Arme unconscious, he carried her away, he didn't know us that time; so he didn't trust us,, we tried explaining to him, but he took Arme somewhere else with Sieghart chasing after him." Jin sighed, remembering the event the perfectly, as though it only happened yesterday.

They stopped walking when they saw the albino stop and turn around.

"We're staying here for the mean time. It's starting to get dark," he said. "And, Arme is…" he showed them the sleeping mage.

"We can talk about this later," Amy whispered. Jin nodded while Elesis sighed. They chose a perfect spot for them to stay for the night. Minutes later and it was already dark, good thing they manage to set the camp before night came.

Lass took out his old blue scarf and wrapped it around the mage's neck. Luckily it was long and big enough to keep the shorter girl warm. Since Arme was asleep, Lass was the one who cooked that night.

The three decided to talk tomorrow since Lass was wide awake, waiting for the mage to wake up on her own so she can eat her late dinner. Amy could only smile at how Lass could be so caring for Arme.

She blushed when she saw him caress her cheeks and give her a kiss on the forehead. She forced herself to sleep so Lass won't notice her. Poor Amy, she didn't realize that Lass already noticed her. But, let's just keep that a secret.

The night ends with Arme eating her late dinner and snuggled unto Lass when she continued her sleep. The moon gave them a very silent and peaceful night for them to relax after the battle, and now, Lass finally sleeps without being alert all the time, now that Arme is here with him.

* * *

Astaroth enters a certain castle, closing the door and headed for the throne room, where his master was.

"What took you so long? Minion?" his master asked. Astaroth clenched his fists as he listened to his Master's lecturing. _Someday, but not today, I WILL be the God of Domination. _He thought.

* * *

KAT: Hey readers! Lass fulfilled your requests! He returned!

Lass: Hello.

KAT: Today's blooper will only focus on Lass!

Lass: *stares at the audience* Whatever. *leaves the room*

KAT: Meanie! Why did you leave? *runs to the door to look for Lass and stomps foot*

Lass: Because I can't leave Arme alone.

KAT:Oh. didn't you say so? GO! *pushes Lass out of the room*

Sieghart: Really busy, huh?

KAT: What are you doing in my chair?

Sieghart: Nothing, just bored. *walks to the door and looks back* Don't forget Read and Review guys.

KAT: 3 What's going on? Why are they so nice lately? Did they eat something weird?

*a note falls of the table*

KAT: Oh! A note from Lass.

_Sieghart accidentally broke your computer and bought an exact copy. He says: "That way Kaze'Aaze won't be able to track down her computer and hack it" Hope you're happy._

KAT: O.O My computer isn't brok- Oh... I get it! Thanks Sieg!

KAT: Again! Read and Review! 'cause I Love You! Ha ha! It rhymes! xD See ya! *waves hand and disappears*


	23. Just a Random Chapter xD

KAT: This chapter was supposed to be about them returning to the HQ, but somehow, the plot changed, and since the said plot was changed, the title has to change too! xD hope you enjoyed!

Arme: Hmm...Let me guess...you were the narrator of the first paragraph, aren't you?

KAT: Yup! ^_^

Random person(Amy): Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer!

KAT: Did you hear that? Someone wants us to do the disclaimer already!

Arme: KAT, that's just Amy-

KAT: *covers Arme's mouth* Jin, if you please~

Jin: Sure! *runs in the disclaiming room*

Disclaimer(Jin's voice): Hehe! Yay! Updates! KAT doesn't own Grand Chase and the characters of said game! If she told you she did, then she's in sugar high mode! Enjoy!

KAT: *pouts* Hey! Jin! You promised you won't tell!

Jin: You didn't tell me that I wasn't supposed to tell the readers!

KAT: Hm...you've got a point. *takes out a pen and a notepad* Memo: Be more specific next time.

Arme: Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Morning has come to let the world know that it is now time to wake up, most especially the Chase who needed to get up early and continue their journey- Hey! Was that Lass? Was he _even_ supposed to wake up _this_ early? Meh! Whatever, back to the Chase we go~!

Lass killed the fire with one swift swing from his katana and decided to keep watch while the others were still sleeping; after all, they're more tired than he was. He sighed as he took out a card and a bag of gems.

"Hey. Wake up. Now." He said, poking the card's surface.

"What the hell are you trying to do you bratty master," out came an imp, totally irritated. Lass paid him no heed and just hid the card in his pocket; handing the imp a gem to chew on.

"What happened to you? Are you sick?" Arkham asked, biting on his breakfast. "You're unusually kind."

"No, I have nothing else better to do for the mean time," he replied. Arkham scoffed at his master's excuse. "I don't even know why you became my master."

"You're up early." The albino, along with his pet, turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Jin, the one and only fighter of the Chase.

"Waking up early became a habit," Lass replied, eyes focused at the sky.

"Oh? Care to tell why?" Jin asked, whilst he was stretching. "You don't have to answer my question," he added.

"Try being targeted by monsters, I'm not so sure you can just relax and give them a chance to kill you," Lass said as he stood up. Jin froze.

"You've been travelling like that since you left?" he asked.

"You can say that," Jin nearly planted his face on the ground after hearing the thief's reply.

"Are you seriously-"Jin stopped when he heard a certain mage yawn.

"Good morning~" she stood up; her hair was down and messy. "I'm sorry for letting you carry me all the way-" she unintentionally planted her face on the ground. Lass sighed as he helped the girl sit. Only to see her unconscious; sensing that there's something wrong, he felt her temperature.

"Jin. Wake the others up. We need to return to the headquarters as soon as possible." He ordered. Jin nodded and decided to wake the knight first. The thief gave Arme a piggy-back ride, as he waited for the others to wake up.

Arkham just sighed, hands on his waist."I don't even know why you care about her so much." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh…Jin! Why'd ya wake me up?" Elesis yelled.

"We need to return to the HQ. Arme's sick," these were the only words that escaped his mouth as he tried waking the dancer.

They settled with fruits, eating as they walked, Lass ate none, since he was concentrated on bringing Arme to the headquarters without fail.

"Lass, you're _still_ not gonna eat?" Jin asked.

"No." was the only reply. Jin sighed; it was the twenty-second time he said no. That's not healthy, not healthy at all.

"He really cares about Arme," Amy said as she stared at the thief carry her purple friend; she couldn't help but smile.

"I don't even know how and why you can smile like that when Arme's sick." Jin sighed. Amy playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Of course I'm worried that Arme is sick! It's just that…Lass is willing to carry her to the headquarters without eating, don't you think that's sweet?" she asked. Jin only replied with a flustered face.

"I guess that's a yes then!" Amy mused. Elesis just rolled her eyes. Arkham was really bored and decided to cause some mischief.

He threw a spear in Lass' direction, who, of course, managed to dodge the said spear which directly hit an innocent bird; slowing the said animal big time.

"O~kay, what just happened?" Elesis asked. Arkham mentally cursed and hid behind a tree. Lass sent his annoying pet a glare but said nothing. Arkham frowned and stomped in mid-air.

He threw another spear, which was, again, successfully evaded by our beloved albino. This time it hit another innocent bird.

"That's weird." Jin said. Arkham gritted his teeth, next thing we all know, he continuously threw spears towards Lass' direction.

Some managed to hit Jin's cloak, same goes for Amy and Elesis.

"What the hell's happening?" Elesis asked. Lass sighed and snapped his finger, in a flash; they saw a barrage of spears flying towards the thief, who kept avoiding being hit.

"Who's this?" Amy asked, covering her head, as if that will help.

"Arkham's a devil from hell. This is just 'having fun' in his language. Watch out for those spears, they'll slow you down," Lass explained.

"No wonder our cloaks are moving slower than usual," Jin said.

"And those poor birds too!" Amy said. Lass stopped and turned around.

"You guys go ahead, I'll handle him." He said.

"But-" he sent a glare at Amy's direction. Jin nodded and grabbed Amy by her wrist. Elesis sent him a stare before running past him.

"Kekeke…Finally!" Arkham threw a spear. This obviously managed to hit Lass.

Poof! It turns out, it was only a log. A vein popped.

Lass placed Arme under a shade of a tree before confronting his troublesome pet, who was currently in a cursing fit. The albino took out the card, also known as Arkham's cage and/or room from his pocket.

He was about to utter the required words to forcefully suck Arkham back in his card, until a stray spear managed to hit Arme's chest, slowing her beating heart.

'Dammit!' he mentally cursed. This time Arkham was aware of his master's presence.

"Ah! So there you are bratty master!" he cackled. Lass was definitely mad, after Arkham's spear loses its effect, Arme's heart rate will be slightly faster than usual, it would take a while for it to regain its usual rhythm; and this obviously worried him.

He took a deep breath and stood straight, letting go of his Nodachi's hilt. (He unconsciously grabbed it without him knowing.) Arkham didn't took note of this and threw the spear towards his original target, successfully hitting him.

To be honest, he expected it to be one of his clones since his master was a _coward_, but seeing that it was the real thing, he made a devilish happy dance. Lass waited for the effect to wear off before disappearing.

'He forgot that his spear has a side-effect right after I regain my speed,' he thought. Once again taking out the card, before he recited the spell, he made sure that Arkham was still busy dancing.

He mentally chanted the words needed before yelling out, "Seal!" Arkham finally noticed his master, but alas, it was too late…he was sucked in the card and won't be coming out after a week.

He immediately ran to Arme's sighed and checked her pulse and temperature.

'It seems like Arkham's spear cured her fever,' he sighed and gave Arme another piggy-back ride, this time, catching up with the others is his first goal; which wasn't really hard. And Arme had no idea that this actually happened. Poor, clueless, Arme…

* * *

Arkham was only staring at nothing, well obviously! He doesn't have anything better to do in his current situation.

Three...Two...One...

"Why the hell do I have to stay here for a week!" Poor Arkham, let's just hope he won't go nuts like...me! Ahaha!

S~I~L~E~N~C~E

I'm serious. Somewhere in Bermesiah, a fortune teller's crystal ball broke...uhh...make that, exploded.

* * *

KAT: Told you it was random! xD

Lass: You made me worry for nothing...

KAT:I _DID_ tell you that this chapter was random. The KAT who typed this chapter is the KAT who didn't care. But the KAT in this blooper who IS standing AND talking right in front of you IS the KAT who cares!

Jin and Ryan: KAT didn't wha-?

Arme, Elesis, Lass, Lire, Ronan, and KAT: *face palm*

Sieghart: Hahaha! I guess they weren't able to take your speech!

Ryan: Hey! Were YOU able to understand what KAT said?

Sieghart: Hahaha! More or less!

Everyone besides Sieghart: *falls anime style*

Amy: Okay readers! Please Read and Review and answer this question while doing so: Were you able to understand KAT's speech? Whoever makes the funniest answer gets to be a special guest in the Blooper Section! The winner will be attacked with a surprise private message by the author herself! Good luck~! *winks*

KAT: Yeah! What she said!Except for the winking part. xp

Ronan: It's been a while but, Enjoy! ^_^V


End file.
